The God Of Fairy Tail
by Classy Uchiha
Summary: Madara finds himself in a new world can it bring back old emotions? #kinderMadara (he will still be badass and cold) rated M just in case
1. Arrival

**God of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter one: Alive**

 **Guest: now thats the comments i want. Thank you i will really take this into consideration and work on it, i too felt like i rushed the chapter but didn't know how to progress it better. maybe i didn't spend as much time needed on it. i will rewrite the first chapter and the second (newly finished) i cannot promise to change everything to your liking but i will change as much as i see fit. Thank you for giving me something to work on :). As i said I will rewrite the second chapter as well so it will take me a little bit longer too update**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic which will be a Madara/Fairy Tail crossover. in this fanfic Madara will be a little bit kinder but don't worry he will still be badass and cold at the same time. Maybe he will have a fallout with the Magic Council to?**

 **Phantom arc**

Speech- human

 _Thoughts_ \- human

 **Speech** -demon/god/dragon

 ** _Thoughts_** -demon/god/dragon

 **Let us begin shall we?**

The rabbit goddess Kaguya was sealed and the legendary Madara Uchiha, the man who had caused so much death and destruction was on his dying breath.

'Hashirama…' Madara managed to say.

'I guess neither you, nor i could achieve what we wanted.' He said.

'It's never that easy!' Hashirama said with a loud voice.

'Our job is to do all we can, while we're alive. And then, bequeath the rest for future generations to accomplish.'

'So naïve, As usual.' Madara whispered, his voice barely heard.

'You always where the optimistic one. But perhaps, that is the correct path…. my dream, was squashed. But your dream still lives on.'

'We were both to hasty. We didn't need to fulfill our dreams ourselves, It was more important to cultivate those who would come after us. To whom we could entrust our dreams' Hashirama said as he watched his best friend with sadness in his eyes.

'Which means i would have failed anyway, since i always hated someone standing behind me.' Madara said as Hashirama smiled a bit.

'When we were kids you once said we're shinobi and we don't know when we'll die. And that for neither side to die we'd both have to reveal what's inside of us and pour each other drinks and toast like brothers. but we're both about to die. Right now, we can drink together. As war buddies.' Hashirama said

'War buddies huh? well i guess that's okay…. by…. me.'

and with that Madara Uchiha closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

' _I'm falling_?' he thought as he fell towards the ground, Madara did a flip and landed in a crouching position. He then examined his body for injuries, ' _hmm how come I'm still alive, i was sure i died.'_ He then took in the big forest he was in. ' _i sense some kind of energy straight ahead of me, maybe i should check it out_.' he thought.

Madara began to walk towards the odd energy he felt when suddenly a big bear-like creature attacked him. Madara delivered a swift kick towards the creature which sended it flying into a rock, shattering it.

Madara examined the creature with a hint of confusion, _'I have never seen a creature quite like this, maybe It's a summon. Nevermind i have to find the energy i felt, perhaps It can give me some answers.'_

Timeskip 1 hour.

Madara came across an odd looking hut after around an hour of walking. ' _if my sensing ability is still correct the energy should be in that hut.'_ suddenly a old pink haired women came out of the hut.'What are you doing here, i hate people get out of here!' The old lady exclaimed.

'Do you have a deathwish women? Answer my questions.' Madara said with an dark tone.

'Well you won't find any answers here, now get out!'

' _This isn't getting me anywhere_ ' Madara thought as he activated his Sharingan. The old lady gasped as she saw his Sharingan spin wildly, her vision darkened and when her vision came back she was standing in a complete white area with Madara.

'Where am i, if i may ask?' The old lady said.

'I am the one asking questions here.' Madara said.

' My name is Porlyusica.' Porlyusica said.

'That's none of my concerns.' Madara said.

'Rude people.' Porlyusica mumbled.

'Will you answer my questions now?' Madara asked impatient.

Porlyusica stepped back at the brute and cold power she felt leaking out of Madara, she understood he was a man you didn't want to see impatient.

'sure' she said. 'Now what do you want to know?' asked Porlyusica. 'I wish to know where I am' demanded Madara. 'you are in Fiore close to the city Magnolia' Porlyusica said a little bit confused', 'I have never heard about a city called Magnolia nor Fiore, am I'm still in the Elemental Nations?' Madara asked. 'Elemental Nations?'

'Never heard of it.'Porlyusica answered. ' _It would appear that I somehow ended up in a different world,which means no one know who i am.'_ He thought with a smirk.

Madara's sharingan spun again and Porlyusica found herself back outside her hut again. 'Sorry about that but i needed answers' Madara said with an emotionless voice, showing no hint of remorse. 'you're not from here are you I can sense it, you are from a different world aren't you?' Asked Porlyusica.

'Questions like those can get you killed.' Madara said with a deadly calm. Porlyusica was petrified by the killing intent she got from Madara. 'Now where can i find a job.' Madara asked. ' _I hope i won't regret this later_ '. Thought Porlyusica. 'You could try Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia you will find it quite easy.' said Porlyusica. 'I will try that.' Madara said as he body flickered away from Porlyusica.

'Damn I just know that he will cause a lot of ruckus, this is why i hate people!' Porlyusica exclaimed to herself.

Madara where looking over The big city of Magnolia from a church ' _when i placed that old woman in the genjutsu i swept her mind of information as well, so Fairy Tail is a place called a guild where mages gather and do jobs._ '

I should look for a building with Fairy Tails mark on it. ' _There_.' Madara thought as he found the building he was looking for. With a body flicker he appeared right in front of it and entered.

A barrel came shooting towards Madara's face as he dodged it and stared at the huge cloud of people fighting with confusion and shock. 'Ha take that Ice princess!' shouted a pink haired man as he punched a black haired man with a fire covered fist sending him back skidding. 'that was nothing flame brain!' shouted the black haired one as he was just about to attack when a redheaded woman stepped forward.

'Stop fighting now!' she said with an scary tone. 'AYE' the pink and black haired men exclaimed directly while holding each others shoulders.

Madara walked up to the redhead, 'Where is the Master? he asked. 'Master there is someone here to meet you!' she yelled. 'Is it a council messenger?' asked a nervous voice from inside a barrel, the redhead looked at Madara as he shook his head no. 'No master!' 'phew i was worried there, i'm the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar' said an tiny little old man dressed in an white coat,white shirt with a red vest along with black pants and a pair of brown boots. 'I want to join the guild' said Madara 'Okay come with me to Mirajane at the bar to get your guild mark.' Makarov said with a big smile.

As Makarov and Madara walked towards the bar Makarov sensed the incredible might that Madara had _'I wonder_ _who he is, he has more magic power than anyone i have ever met.'_ Makarov thought. 'where and what colour would you like your guild mark?' mirajane, a white haired beautiful women asked 'I want it in red on the right side of my chest.' said Madara as he took of his black long sleeved shirt. 'very well.' Mirajane said with a small blush from seeing Madara's naked upper body as she stempled Madara's chest.'there all done' said Mirajane. 'thanks' was all Madara said.

'Now Madara how strong are you?' asked Makarov with a hint of curiosity 'I would say that I'm stronger than you.' Madara simply stated. 'Are you strong? Fight me!' yelled the pink haired man. As he started attacking Madara who simply dodged every attack that was thrown at him with a bored look. 'Natsu don't go fighting our new members out of nowhere!' exclaimed a blonde woman.

'Don't worry i'm just seeing how strong he is'. Answered the man named Natsu over his shoulder ' _Never turn your back on your opponent in a battle'_ thought Madara as he did a spinning back kick at Natsu sending him flying in to some tables. 'Phew that one hurt.' Natsu said smiling 'now it's my turn'

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

A ball of fire was shot from Natsu towards Madara. 'Hn' madara grunted as he flashed through som hand signs

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu!**

Madara spitted out a big fireball that collapsed with Natsu's overpowering it until the fire started streaming to Natsu's mouth as he consumed it. 'Ha your fire is delicious, now i'm fired up!' Natsu said with entire him engulfed in fire. ' _He ate my fire?'_ Madara thought.

 **Fire Dragons: brilliant flame!**

Natsu's both hands where both engulfed in fire as brought them together creating a huge fireball 'Hn' grunted Madara as he turned his eye in to the Sharingan. Natsu stared at it for a while in confusion as it spun wildly until he brushed it off and hurled the huge fireball towards Madara. 'Natsu are you trying to kill him!' yelled The black haired mage 'Oh crap! What should i do Gray?' asked Natsu 'Don't ask me but Erza is going to kill you' said Gray with a sweatdrop. Suddenly Madara appeared like a ghost in front of Natsu and gripped his throat lifting him up. 'Weakness disgust me, give up.' said Madara.

'Never' yelled Natsu as he tried to kick Madara but went straight through him, 'What the hell, I can't hit him.' thought Natsu as he let out a barrage of punches and kicks but all of them went trough Madara like he was a ghost. 'Is this his magic?' wondered Gray out loud 'That's manly' yelled a huge white haired man. Madara blocked Natsu's punch and then kicked him in the stomach making Natsu gasp for air, once again Madara gripped Natsu's throat but this time with crushing force. 'No way, is he going to kill me' wondered Natsu as he heard Madara tell him 'You dance pretty well, but you are nothing compared to me.'

Then everything around Natsu went black and then he woke up on the floor in front of Madara. 'Hey you almost killed me!' yelled Natsu with an angry look on his face, 'What are you talking about Natsu the moment you saw the new guy eyes your attack where disrupted and you were knocked out.' said Gray with a smug smile 'What, no i fought The new guy but i couldn't hit him. He was like a ghost.' exclaimed Natsu. 'no Natsu Gray is right' said Erza.

'What did you do to him Madara?' asked Makarov. 'Let's just say that I made him fight me in an illusion'. Explained Madara 'But when did you do that?' asked Makarov. 'When he attacked me.' 'Why did your eyes change?' asked Erza 'It's one of my powers simply said. explained Madara.

'I see, well Madara do you have somewhere to sleep?' asked Makarov. 'Not at the moment neither do i have the money to get one perhaps i will camp outside for tonight and go on a job tomorrow.' said Madara. 'Well It's getting late I'm gonna get going see ya.' said Makarov while walking away. 'I will take my leave as well.' said Madara as he disappeared with a body flicker. 'He's fast' thought Erza.

Madara was walking through a forest close to the guild 'hmm let's try this.'

 **Wood style: four pillar house jutsu!**

Wood started to spring from the ground and made a small house. 'It seems that i can use Hashirama's wood style, interesting' thought Madara. 'Well i will camp here tonight and take a job tomorrow.'

 **Phew that was though forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes i will try to fix it, feel free to give feedback positive or negative. i feel like doing a Erza/Madara pairing but feel free to vote and give me tips on what you think should happen.**


	2. The mission

**Chapter 2: first mission**

 **onstau: thank you for the tips i will be more careful when writing.**

 **wjgr: thanks hope you will enjoy this story**

 **allhailthesith: yes he will be able to use abilities that you have mentioned.**

 **guest: thanks for the proposal Madara will definatly meat Jellal and the Ryuzetsu ova will be fun to write allthough it will be pretty far in the future.**

 **guest** : **Sorry about that this is just before phantom arc**

 **guest: Maybe but i have no clue on how to do Madara/Erza/Jellal at the same time, maybe you could help me with that?**

 **greer123: Thank you :) hope you like It.**

 **Guest: Maybe we get some Mira/Madara/Erza action ;)**

 **Blackwolfman9000: I don't know about harem because i like the pairings that already exists like: NaLu,Gruvia and GaLe. But maybe we will see something close to a harem but i feel like making a Madara/Erza.**

 **Marouan: Thank you! We might see something between them. I mean I don't think anyone could say no to Madara ;) not even me.**

 **Serventofthescourge: Check DM.**

 **Guest: now thats the comments i want.** **Thank you i will really take this into consideration and work on it, i too felt like i rushed the chapter but didn't know how to progress it better. maybe i didn't spend as much time needed on it. i will rewrite the first chapter and the second (newly finished) i cannot promise to change everything to your liking but i will change as much as i see fit. Thank you for giving me something to work** **on :).**

 **T** **hanks for the feedback phew :) . Now i'm all fired up to continue this story, so let's get started. Oh btw i do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto i'm just borrowing some characters for this fanfic.**

Madara woke up in the early morning and decided to check his powers, ' _hmm, it seems i have access to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,Rinnegan and woodstyle. But the question is why am i still alive_ and how did i get here?' thought Madara as he made his way towards the guild.

He prepared himself for the worst when he entered but found the guildhall calm and pretty quite.

'Good morning Madara.' said Mirajane with a smile 'Good morning Mira, where are that pinkhaired hothead?' asked Madara. 'Well it's complicated.' said Makarov as he came down from the top floor. 'Makarov' greeted Madara.

'At least call me master! anyway Natsu, Lucy and Happy decided to take an S classed job so Gray and Erza went after them to stop them and take them back.' Explained Makarov.

'Are they not allowed to take an S class?' questioned Madara with a slightly curious expression. 'You don't know this?Well you see only S class mages can take S class jobs, and neither Natsu or Lucy is an S class.'

' _This is annoying, will i not be able to do an S job?'_ Thought Madara with a scolw. 'I'm going on a job Makarov.' Madara simply stated.

'I told you to call me master!' Makarov yelled as Madara just ignored him and continued to walk towards the job board.

 _'Let's see... killing a monster, B ranked 70000 jewels. No, to easy. Hn_ _how about this one. Hired thugs terrorising a village pretty far from here 250000 jewels A rank. Perfect'_ Thought Madara

'I'll take this job' Madara said as he showed it to Mirajane 'Okay have a nice journey' Said Mirajane with a cute smile.

Back at Madara's temporary house he equipped his red samurai like armor, his schyte and Uchiha fan along with some ninja poaches with kunais and paperbombs. ' _I'm ready to go'_ thought Madara as he moved in high speed towards the trainstation

~~~~~~~ _timeskip_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride went well except that Madara had to cast a minor genjutsu on the conductor because he forgot to get a ticket, _he didn't_ _even_ _have any money to pay for one either_. After a calm train ride he arrived at Summermist Village, the village where the thugs where holding up.

The entire town looked completly deserted until... 'Look who we have here boys!' a huge man with a warhammer yelled as a group of around fifty men appeared around Madara. 'What's your buisness here idiot, do you not know that the dark guild: Blood Ruby owns this town. Or do you simply have a deathwish?' chuckled the leader.

'My name is Uchiha Madara, I'm here on Fairy Tails behalf to defeat you.' Madara said while he examined the men and his surrondings. ' _Hn, looks like none of them even have any magic abilities. How pathetic. I will show them real power. But I must keep damage to the village to a minimum.'_ Madara thought as he narrowed his eyes

Chaaaaaarge' shouted the leader as the whole group attacked Madara. Or atleast the tried. Madara went in to a flurry of punches and kicks as he punched one man in the stomach sending him flying back. Before the man hit the ground Madara kicked another in the chin sending him flying straight up.

Madara began moving in high speed and absolutly dominating the thugs, making it look like mere toddlers where fighting a veteran. ' _I won't even have to use my Sharingan, how dissapointing.'_ Madara thought as he knocked down a couple of more thugs. 'Alright you puny weaklings, I will personally kill this little worm!' the leader shouted as he ran clumsily towards Madara.

' _To slow'_ Madara thought as he body flickered away and appearing right over the giant leader. 'It's over.' Madara said as he delivered a hard kick to the leaders head creating a big crater.

'No way he beat Narzo with one kick' mumbled the remaining thugs with their eyes wide, full of disbelief. 'Who's next' asked Madara theoretically as all the thugs picked up their fallen comrades and ran away.

'Thank you so much young man, I am the village elder, Baba' said an very old looking woman. 'No problem, but those men weren't even that strong, why didn't you fight back' Madara said as he looked over the couple hundred people who had gathered around him to celebrate. 'Oh we are pacifist so we don't believe in violence, would you like some candy?' Baba asked

'No thanks' answered Madara with a sweat drop.

'There there Baba dear no need to pester the poor man any longer, he surley wants his payment and perhaps food and a warm bed? I am Drayden, Baba's husband' an equally old man said as he gave a big sack with payment to Madara. 'Yes i think i will stay here for the night.' Madara answered Drayden with a small nod.

~~~~~~~~~~timeskip evening~~~~~~

Madara sealed his payment in to one of his scrolls before he took off his battle suit and took a shower. ' _What is my goal in this world'_ he thought as he showered. 'Before i wanted to protect Izuna and later project Tsuki No Me, but now what?'Madara sighed as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. ' _Wait! thats it, I will revive the Uchiha and this time I will prevent the curse of hatred.'_ Madara thought with a smirk as he drifted off to sleep.

~ _Madara where fighting on the battlefield against his rival and once best friend Hashirama. This was the first great ninja war and Madara's younger brother Izuna where fighting Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother._

 _Their swords clashed as Izuna used the sharingan to cast a paralyzing genjutsu on Tobirama, Izuna then proceeded by kneeing Tobirama in the gut making him gasp for air and then punched him in the face sending him flying straight in to a rock. Then Izuna made som handsigns and inhaled._

 ** _Fire style: Fireball jutsu!_**

 _Izuna spitted out a big fireball towards Tobirama. Tobirama scowled while he to flashed through som handsigns_

 ** _Water style: Water dragon justu!_**

 _A big dragon made out of water collided with the fireball creating a mist that covered them both. Izuna scanned the area with his Sharingan searching for Tobirama as some kunais came flying towards him, Izuna smirked as he simply tilted his head dodging them._ _Izuna's eyes opened wide when Tobirama suddenly appeared right in front of him._

 _ **Flying Raijin** **slice!**_

 _shouted Tobirama as he sliced Izuna trough the stomach. Izuna coughed blood and where just about to fall when Madara came running towards him_.~

'Izuna!' Shouted Madara as he shot up from the bed sweating, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning. 'Just a nightmare... Just a nightmare.' he wisphered to himself as tears dropped from his eyes.

Timeskip morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I will take my leave now thank you for food and bed Drayden, Baba'. Madara said with an deadpan face, images from the nightmare still present in his mind.

'Baba the suddenly grabbed Madara's hand. 'I can see it, yes. so much death, pain and suffering in your past. But I see a bright future, a lot of friends and new enemies. I also see a young man, he looks like you but with shorter dark hair and a bit younger yes. he has red eyes with three black tomes in them he's wawing goodby with a big smile.' Baba said with her eyes closed and she looked like she was in trance.

The pictures she saw where transmitted to Madara and he saw his younger brother smiling and wawing to him 'Izuna' Madara whispered with pain in his voice, then suddenly everything vanished and Baba where looking at Madara 'Well good bye hope you have a nice trip.'

'What just happened?' asked Madara 'You see my wife the a power of seeing in to the future, the past and sometimes she can even see the dead and transmit her vision to another person. Allthough she dosen't remember it.' Drayden said with a serious expression. 'Do not take it lightly her visions and prophecies have never been wrong before.' Drayden said when he saw Madara's doubting face.

'very well then be careful in the future' Madara said as he started to leave. 'Don't worry we have Baba!' Drayden yelled back laughing. 'Be sure to visit' shouted Baba

' _Izuna...'_ Madara thought as a lone tear rolled down his eye while he made his way back to the station.

 **Unknown location**

'So you lost to one single person Team Narzo?' said a cold deep voice more stating than asking. 'Yeah, but boss he was super stro...' Narzo didn't have the chance to finish his sentance before the shrouded person extended his arm and a magic circle appeared underneath Narzo. Out of the magic circle sprung a large tree which grabbed each of the thugs necks hanging them.

'You weak people don't deserve to be apart of the Blood Ruby guild' the voice said unfazed even though he just killed fifty men.

~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~

After an hours walking towards the trainstation Madara sensed around two hundred people heading towards him, he could sense they all had magic powers. ' _Finally things are getting a little bit interesting.'_ He thought while he sat down on a log waiting.

about an hour later two hundred people dressed in complete crimson robes with what resembled a red ruby on their chest.

One man took a step out of the little army and took a deep breath. 'Well well isn't it the man who took down my entire little group of thugs single handedly?' asked a man dressed in a blood red battle armor, a black cape. He had black hair and was pretty long, he seemed to be in his twenties.

'Indeed it was me. May i guess that this is the Blood Ruby guild i heard about from your little goons?' Madara said with confident in his voice. The man took another step forward and Madara could now see his face better. He looked similar to Gray but he had a long scar starting from the left side of his chin to the right side of his forehead.

'I'm afraid you have to die here.' The man said while he snapped his fingers. All the members of Blood Ruby rushed forward with the intent to kill Madara. ' _This remind me of my fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces.'_ Madara thought with a small smirk.

' _A perfect oppertunity to test "that" '._ Thought Madara as he raised his right arm, his eyes now purple and rippled showing he had activated his rinnegan. after the right amount of power he shouted:

 **Almighty... Push!**

What followed was complete chaos as men and women where flying back as the earth itself where ripped away and the shockwawe blasted the small clearing in to nothing. After the dust cleared there where only one man left standing, the guild master. 'I must say that's one hell of a move you got there'. The mysterious man said panting as a huge wall made of tree collapsed.

'Tell me your name.' Demanded Madara. 'As you wish, my name Is Escobar.' said the mysterious man named Escobar. 'So you wish to dance with me? Very well then.' Madara said getting in to fighting stance. Madara unsheated his schyte and fan and leaped forward slashing it at Escobar who blocked it with his wood magic.

 **Wood creation: Leaf of destruction**

Escobar shouted while making four magic circles which sended out a barrage of magical leaf. Madara blocked it with his fan making it glow.

 **Uchiha reflection**

Madara shouted as the fan nullified the magic and converted it in to wind nature blasting it back att Escobar. 'Aghhh!' Shouted Escobar as he was hit directly with the blast.

Escobar quickly got up and sprung towards Madara, wood sticking to his hands. Escobar tried to punch Madara but failed as Madara simply caught his hand and threw him away. 'Tsk, you're weak.' Said Madara darkly with his rinnegan glowing

 **Bansho Teni'n!**

A dark orb appeared in Madara's hand as the gravity started to pull Escobar towards him. When Escobar got close enough Madara kicked him in the stomach making Escobar cough blood.

'It's time to end this little game' said Madara as he quickly formed some handsigns.

 **Fire style: Great dragon fire justu**

Madara shouted as he spitted a huge fireball which took form as a big dragon head aiming straight for Escobar.

'Haaargghhh'. Screamed Escobar in agony as the fire scorched him in the explosion. When the fire burned out Escobar where lying in a big burnt crater knocked out but seriously injured. ' _He was a guildmaster? He was about as strong as that pinkhaired brat.'_ Madara thought with an dissapointed look on his face. Just when Madara where about to end Escobars life a mans voice was heard.

'Well done, we will take it from here' Said a Man wearing glasses and had black hair, he was dressed in he magic council's armor. 'My name is Lahar and i work for the council.'

'Madara Uchiha'. Madara greeted Lahar.

'some of these men had a large bounty on their heads. Why don't you come with us and we can give you your reward.

'Very well then let's get going.

~~~~~~~~~Timeskip train ride home~~

' _Hn, 1.5 million jewels for some dark guild members not bad_.' Thought Madara as he travelled back to Magnolia, ' _Now i can buy an apartment in Magnolia and perhaps buy some new clothes.'_ Thought Madara as he drowsed off the left of the journey back.

Madara entered Magnolia late afternoon and found an apartment rather close to the guild and ordered some furniture delivered to his house which costed him all his bounty money. Late evening the furniture he lacked where delivered and moved in to his new home. ' _So all done now I'm gonna take a shower and then get some sleep_.' Thought Madara.

The next day everything seemed peaceful as Madara woke up and started heading towards the guild. on the road he met team Natsu. Now back from their S class mission.

'Madara fight me!' yelled Natsu as soon as he noticed Madara. 'And there is the peacful morning gone, haven't you learned anything?' Madara asked as he sidestepped Natsu's attack making Natsu trip and fall down on the pavement. 'Makarov told me about your S job.' said Madara. 'Yeah it was pretty intense, we where hired to stop a curse that the villager suffered from but we ended up stopping the revival of a demon instead. How about you?' Answered Erza

'I took a job to take out some thugs and destroyed a dark guild called Blood Ruby'. Said Madara. 'Wait what you took down an entire dark guild all by yourself!' exclaimed Lucy. 'Hn' was all madara gave as response.

Madara suddenly stopped, looking at the guildhall in the distance. 'W-what happened?' stuttered Lucy.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have been very busy getting my last schoolwork done before springbreak. (Allthough this chapter still is on around 3K words, but future chapters will be around 6K.) for anyone wondering Madara is wearing the traditional Uchiha clothing (Black). Thanks for reading and tip me on how to develop this story or content you wish to see.** **Escobar and the Blood Ruby guild is something i came up with on the spot and will not affect the story in any way.**


	3. 3

Chapter 3:Revenge

 **Idrafis: Thanks (I'm a girl btw)**

 **Greer123: Thank you, hope you stick around.**

 **Guest: as i previously mentioned, this story will not be a harem. BUT seeing Erza jealous will be fun. With that i mean we** **might see for example Cana blush or comment on Madara's appearance.**

 **Scaunders: Thanks :)**

 **That one Kitsune: Thank you hopefully this chapter will be just as great.**

 **trex0428: Madara is wearing the traditional uchiha clothing (black) like he is in Naruto. The Naruto wiki page described it as a long sleeved shirt with ninja pants**.

 **LyHy: Yes 97% sure about that pairing. But Cana and Erza is the ones that i'm trying to choose between.**

 **Guest: thank you for the feedback, maybe i will try writing it like you suggesting and see wich on i like.**

 **SoSlimShady: Thank you for the feedback. I apologize for the bad grammar but please take in consideration that not everyone has english as their native language, I tried to spell Porlyusica's name out of memory so that's all on me sorry. I do not know where you got "released his scythe" from. I clearly wrote unsheathed but never mind.**

 **Madara'FinUchiha: Why thank you.**

 **Mathew5641: Thank you for the idea and Madara is 20 years old (In body at least, we all know he have lived longer than that.) I have no beta reader yet but i'm searching. This will not be an harem story don't worry. About an OC character I do not know. I can't draw if so my life depended on it and I am pretty bad at "making" new characters myself. Madara will muse on what his purpose is, just rebuilding the Uchiha won't be enough for him (spoiler). But don't outrule the OC thing it is still in the air.**

 **A new chapter a little late because i'm on vacation in Italy and have had little time to write, Sorry. Let's get right in the story**.

"It's the Fairy Tail mages..." whispered a bystander to another.

"Poor things, they don't know yet." Mumbled another.

"We are drawing an unusual amount of attention today." said Gray with a suspicious look.

"Something must have happened to the guild or to some member while we were gone, otherwise these irritating flies wouldn't be buzzing about us." Said Madara calmly as he observed the bystanders with annoyance. Erza was just about to say something but was interrupted by the sight of the guildhall

"What's this? The guild shouldn't be looking like that." Erza said shock written on her face as she saw the guildhall.

"W-what happened?" Stuttered Lucy while looking at the guildhall in the distance. Enormous metal rods were sticking out from the destroyed guildhall.

"Our... Our guild has been..." Natsu started, pure rage in his eyes.

"What in the world happened?!" wondered Erza out loud.

"Phantom..." Wisphered Mirajane sadly.

"What did you just say?" asked Gray.

"Did you say Phantom?!." Natsu asked with hatred in his voice.

"I hate to say it, but yes they got us". said Mirajane with a sad tone.

"Who are these Phantom?" asked Madara as they descended down the stairs towards the guilds basement, now acting like a temporary beerhall.

"They are a rivaling guild that we have had a shaky relation to, but to go this far..." Explained Erza. Team Natsu including Mira and Madara reached the basement and was greeted with a gloomy atmosphere and sour looks on their guild members faces.

"You will find it more cheerful on a funeral" stated Madara referring to the atmosphere around them.

"We've always been on bad terms with phantom." said a man named Jet member of team Shadowgear. He had orange hair and wore a brown high hat with white fur in stripes adoring it, brown coat with the same fur on it, purple shirt and black pants.

"Maybe we should go crush them." said Droy the second member of Shadowgear. His outfit consisted of green checkered pants, a white long sleeved shirt with two belts in golden colour that he had on his torso like an X. He was skinny with black hair.

"I said to stop that! We're up against Phantom... That Phantom..." Levi said with an uneasy expression, Levi is the third and last member of Shadowgear. Levy was a short girl with blue hair, she wore white pants, yellow bikini top and a blue tank top that left her stomach exposed.

"Yo! Welcome back!" greeted Makarov them happily while he drank some beer.

"Gramps,Why are you just sittin' around here for? asked Natsu still upset over the guild.

"How was it Lucy? The job go well?" asked Makarov completely ignoring Natsu

"Y-yeah" Lucy answered uneasy

"Master do you not understand the situation we're in? asked Erza shocked.

"The guild's been busted up!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes it would appear that Phantom wish to start a war." Stated Madara amused.

"Now,now...Calm down. It's not something to get so riled up about." Said Makarov

"What!?" Exclaimed Gray.

Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em? Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?" Said Makarov bluntly.

"Nobody was here?" asked Erza.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." explained Mira.

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's a small thing to be grateful for." Realized Erza.

"If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastard the time of day! They aren't worth our time!" Declared Makarov.

"This ain't right man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush those guys! Natsu yelled furiously while punching a hole in the wall.

"Calm down! But i must agree with the hot-head, not taking revenge would be a cowards act." Said Madara irritated.

"This discussion is over. Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work request from here." Said Makarov sternly.

"This isn't the time to do jobs." Retorted Natsu.

"Natsu! I've had about enough of you!" yelled Makarov as he spanked Lucy.

"And you spank me, why?" mumbled Lucy.

"Master, i'll get angry!" said Mira with an angry look as Madara just sighed at the sight.

"Gramps!" yelled Natsu after Makarov as he began running away.

"Just a second... Gotta pee." Makarov said as he ran away.

"Why're you okay with this, gramps?" Natsu asked to himself while his shoulders slumped.

"Natsu... This is just as hard for the Master, you know. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the council." Explained Mira

"But they're the ones that attacked first" Exclaimed Natsu with smoke coming out his mouth.

"That's not the problem" said Mira.

"If that's how Master feels... There is nothing we can do." Erza said holding back her own urge to take revenge.

"Tss, let them come and i will show them the power of the Uchiha." Said Madara with excitement, his chakra flaring up. Erza and the rest of team Natsu had to take a step back as Madara's chakra blew them back.

"Just who are you Madara? His power felt so cold and dark it sent chills down my spine. I must keep an close look on him." Thought Erza as the rest of team Natsu had similar thoughts on Madara except Natsu who only wanted a rematch from the feeling.

"Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?." Asked Lucy to herself as she made her way to her apartment.

"Hey missy, don't blame me if you fall in!" yelled a random sailor that passed by.

"Phantom is famous for not getting along with Fairy Tail. I actually fretted trying to decide which one i wanted to join. After all their reputation is almost as nuts as Fairy Tail's! Lucy continued.

But i think i made the right decision joining here. Because Fairy tail is….." Lucy was interrupted by the sight of her living room being invaded by a certain group.

"Nice room you have here" commented Erza as she sipped on some tea.

"Wassup?" greeted Gray Lucy

"Yo!" said happy while munching on some fish.

"Welcome home" said Natsu still ticked of about the guildhall.

"Why am i here?" wondered Madara silently to himself only remembering being knocked out and then finding himself in Lucy's apartment.

They all sat around her dining table eating some of her food.

"The best?! There is a lot of y'all!" Lucy Exclaimed as she threw her bag right in Natsu's face.

"The incident with phantom mean that they've come to this town." Said Erza.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone live, It'll be safer if we all stay in groups. That's what Mira-chan said at least." Explained Gray.

"I see." Answered Lucy looking nervous.

"You're a girl of a certain age,and even i would be a bit uncomfortable staying with just Natsu and Gray. That's why i decided to join you." said Erza

" _Also to keep an eye on him_." Thought Erza as she glanced at Madara which didn't go unnoticed by him.

" _It seems she is vary of me, can't blame her i don't give off the most positive vibe_." Thought Madara with a small frown.

"Why am i here?" Asked Madara the small group.

"Well i kinda knocked you out and carried you here. I knew you would decline the offer to join us so i took the matter into my own hands." Answered Erza proudly making Madara sweatdrop.

"So Natsu and Gray staying with me was already decided? And why at my house?" Questioned Lucy.

"Oh her laundry!" exclaimed Happy.

"Hey, cat over there, what are you……. And Plue, what are you doing?" Asked Lucy outraged as Plue ate a lollipop.

"Oh Plue what are you eating?! Let me have some!" Yelled Natsu excited.

"Erza look, I found some sexy underwear!" Said Happy.

"Wow, you actually wear these?" asked Erza stunned.

"i'm hittin' the hay so pipe down, okay?" Said Gray as Natsu and Plue ate Lucy's sweets.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home…." Lucy started, looking depressed.

"Anyway, you all smell like sweat. We're sleeping in the same room, so at least take a bath." Demanded Erza with a stern look.

"Don't wanna! What a pain." Complained Natsu.

"But i'm sleepy." Complained Gray as well.

"Sure, could be relaxing. Lucy, do you have a spare towel?" asked Madara.

"Sure use whatever you want, might start an inn while I'm at it." Said Lucy depressed.

"I suppose i must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to when we were kids?" asked Erza holding Natsu's and Grays shoulders. Both of them having embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Exclaimed Lucy with shock as she blushed.

"We're the strongest team!" Yelled Happy.

"That's not the kind of strength it means." Protested Lucy.

 **Somewhere in Magnolia….**

"You sure about this, Levy?" Asked Jet as team shadowgear strolled down a dark street.

"It's fine, no problem! We're a team right?" Said Levy happily with an carefree expression.

Droy and Jet both anime fell and gained hearts in their eyes

"Levy!" they both said with admiration.

"There is nothing to fear with the three of us!" Stated Droy proudly.

A mysterious man with red eyes and long black hair smirked as he looked down on them from where he stood on a building.

Team shadowgear all turned around when they all sensed a danger approaching…..

 **Lucy's apartment……**

"The bathroom is available now" Announced Madara as he stepped out, only wearing black ninja pants exposing his muscular upper body

" _Phew, I'm lucky Hashirama's face is gone. That would be a pain to explain."_ Thought Madara. He looked up and saw both Lucy and Erza staring at him blushing.

"Oi!" Said Madara waking the women up from their daydream.

"R-right, I'll use it next." said Lucy as she quickly made her way towards the bathroom.

"Madara, where did you get all these scars?" asked Erza now standing close to Madara examining his upper body with a small blush.

" _This could be my opportunity to get Erza the rest to begin trusting me, if i stay in the guild it will be easier if they all trust me."_ Realised Madara.

"They are from past battles i've had. Most of them are from my rival and best friend." He explained.

"I see, they must have hurt a lot." Said Erza tracing her finger over a scar on Madara's shoulder. She then withdrew her finger with a blush when she realised what she was doing

"So Madara, what kind of Magic do you use?" Asked Gray curiously.

"Hmmm let's see…. Well i use all of the five elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning plus wood. I also have some other abilities as well but that is for another time" Said Madara.

"Wow, you can utilize all of them?!" Exclaimed Gray shocked.

"Hn" responded Madara with a nod.

"This rival of yours must be pretty strong to cause you this much much damage. I could sense earlier that your magic power is not to be underestimated." Stated Erza seriously.

"During that time, my rival was stronger than me. In fact he was the only one who could me and be victorious." Said Madara.

"Where is he know?" Asked Erza with curiosity.

"He's dead." Said Madara plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Apologized Erza with compassion.

"Okay Natsu you can use it next." Lucy said as she stepped out of the shower. However Natsu was fast asleep.

"How about you Gray?" Lucy asked but Gray ignored her as he read her novel.

"Ahhh, that was a nice bath" said Erza as she sat on Lucy's bed wearing only a towel to cover her body.

"How did she take a bath so fast? No, wait how did I not notice that she left?" Thought a surprised Madara.

" _Erza, even….. They've all made themselves way too much at home."_ Thought Lucy with a sigh as she observed her nakama.

"Oh pardon me" Said Erza as she used her requip magic to change into pyjamas

"Nothing wrong with this, yes?" Asked Erza.

"You even requip to change clothes?" Asked Lucy stunned.

"I wonder why phantom suddenly attacked?" Mused Lucy.

"Who knows? We've had a lot of smaller skirmishes before this, but never such a direct attack." Said Erza seriously.

"Who knows…. Who cares?" Asked Madara unitressed.

"If gramps weren't such a scaredy-cat, we could just destroy those punks." Said Natsu grumpy.

"You're awake?" Asked Lucy amused.

"Gramps isn't scared, he's one of the ten wizard saints, you know." Retorted Gray. This caught Madaras attention.

"What do you think you're reading so nonchalantly?!" Exclaimed Lucy embarrassed.

"Hey I want to know what happens next!" Protested Gray when Lucy snatched the papers out of his hand.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be my first reader. It's already been decided." Said Lucy while holding the papers protectively.

"Hn" hummed Erza as she extended her arm.

"And what's that hand for huh?!" Yelled Lucy

"Enough! I want to learn about the ten wizard saints." Said Madara with a dark look making Lucy and Gray shiver.

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the magic council to the greatest ten wizards on the continent." Explained Erza.

"Oh wow!" Said Lucy with admiration.

"I see." Said Madara as he nodded.

" _So they resemble the five kage_." Thought Madara with a small frown.

"The master of phantom,Jose, is also one of them." Explained Happy.

"As well as that man…" Thought Erza as a image of an blue haired man wearing a white coat came to her mind.

"He is scared! The only thing phantom got is numbers!" Yelled a yet again furious Natsu as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Please calm yourself." Said Lucy as she tried to calm him down.

"That's not true, you know. The master and Mira-Chan want to avoid a fight because they know the consequences of two guilds battling each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic!" Explained Gray.

" _Preserve the peace eh? Conflict no matter what."_ Thought Madara with a small frown. Which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

"Is phantom really that amazing?" asked Lucy.

"If it came to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensive power are about equal. Master Makarov is said to be par wit Master Jose, also one of the ten wizard saints. Then their are the element four, their S-class wizards. Our biggest worry are "iron" Gajeel. He's the one I believe is responsible for the attack on the guild. The iron dragon slayer." Surmised Erza.

"Dragon slayer?! There are ones other than Natsu? So does that mean he like….. eats iron and stuff?" Asked Lucy shocked.

 **Phantom Lord guild……...**

In phantoms guildhall sat a man with long hair sporting a long black sleeveless jacket and white pants, He was eating iron scraps when a phantom member walked up to him.

"I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel! Hehehe. I bet they're all feelin' really blue right now. Serves 'em right ya know." Chuckled the member.

Suddenly Gajeel's arm transformed to a ironbeam striking the member in the chin sending him flying back.

"I've told ya before, don't talk to me when I'm eating. Trash!" Said Gajeel as his arm transformed back to normal.

"Who cares about those fairy butts? Where more powerful than them." Declared Gajeel.

"The seed has been sown, excellent work Gajeel-san." Said a mysterious man from the shadows.

"That trash won't act from just that. So I left them a little extra present." Said Gajeel darkly.

"Well well….. Just make sure to keep that one alive, please. Asked The mysterious man.

"Gehee." Laughed Gajeel.

 **Lucy's apartment…..**

Everyone had fell asleep except one individual.

" _I crave the rush of an intense battle, the kind of battle I had with Hashirama. But it would seem nothing here can keep up with me."_ Thought Madara as he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He decided to get up and do something instead of just laying there.

Careful not to wake the others he walked out of Lucy's apartment and gently closed the door.

" _I've got an idea, hopefully it can help me."_ Thought Madara as he made a single handsign.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

With a cloud of smoke appeared ten clones of Madara ready for battle.

"You know what to do." Said Madara as his clones nodded and then began attacking him.

" _This is simply a spar against myself, but this is still more challenging than that Escobar brat_." Thought Madara as he blocked a kick from one of his clones.

"What time is it? Wait where is Madara?" Asked Erza herself as she woke up, disturbed by outside noise. She tiredly staggered out Lucy's apartment to investigate the noise when she saw Madara fighting his clones fiercely.

Only using taijutsu Madara had a pretty tough time against his clones. He deliberately fought without his sharingan while the clones had activated it, to make the spar tougher.

" _Seems I must've awoken Erza when I got up."_ Thought Madara as he clearly sensed her presence. All his clones disappeared in a cloud whilst he looked at her direction.

"I know you're there." He said.

"So what're you doing out here training at this hour? And I presume those clones are a part of your magic as well?" Asked Erza now vary of him.

"It's a form of spar. Since I've come here I haven't gotten a tough battle. I needed to get rid of some energy." Explained Madara choosing his words carefully.

"This time I saw it clearly, why do your eyes change sometimes?" Demanded Erza.

"I will explain tomorrow, you will need to be fully awake for that story." Said Madara as he returned to the apartment.

"What an infuriating man!" Sighed Erza. She wanted to know now and yet she must have patience.

 **Next day……**

Team Natsu and Madara tried to make there way through a big mass of people observing something with shock and fear.

"Please let us through, we're with the guild." Said Erza

On the tree in the middle of the park had team shadowgear been crucified, on Levy's stomach had someone drawn the phantom lord mark. Everyone gasped in horror at the sight except Natsu whom gritted his teeth with hatred and anger.

"Somebody get them down from there." Said an old man with concern.

"But……" started a man.

"Look at the guildmark. We'd better steer clear.

"Levy-Chan!" Cried Lucy.

"Jet, Droy." Exclaimed Gray.

"Phantom…" Said Natsu shaking with anger.

" _Although I don't feel anything for these guild members. Attacking the weak is just pathetic."_ Thought Madara as he observed the scene with a deadpan expression.

Makarov came walking towards them as the people made way for him.

"Master….." started Erza.

"I can stand being reduced to a rundown beer hall. But no parent can stand idle by while the blood of their children is being spilled." Yelled Makarov furious destroying his cane at the sare time.

"To war." Said Makarov darkly while letting out a huge amount of magic.

" _So this is Makarovs power, huh? Not so impressing."_ Thought Madara while observing Makarov with his sharingan.

 **Oak town, Phantom Guild….**

Phantom lords door exploded and revealed Natsu and the rest of Fairy tail standing at their porch.

"Fairy Tail!" yelled Makarov as all the members yelled in unison. A bunch of phantom mages jumped at Natsu who simply blew them all away with his fire, making it rain burned people.

"I don't care who, bring it on!" Yelled Natsu fiercely.

Fairy Tail and Phantom mages clashed all over the place and Fairy tail gained the upper hand as they were plowing through their enemies.

 **Purple net!**

Yelled a Man named Macao he had blue hair slicked back and wore a black t shirt with an white jacket over. Purple fire shaped like nets trapped multiple Phantom mages and held them still.

"Wakaba!" Yelled Macao to Wakaba a man with puffy hair he wore a green shirt and smoked a pipe.

"Yeah got it." He said.

 **Smoke crush!**

Out of Wakabas pipe came purple smoke shaped like fists hitting all the members trapped in the fire net.

"So this is how Fairy mages fight? Interesting." Said Madara as he activated his Sharingan trapping all of his attackers in a paralyzing genjutsu.

"Erza!" Yelled Madara.

"Got it." Responded Erza as she requipped into her heaven's wheel armor slicing through the Paralyzed Mages.

Phantom Surrounded Makarov trying to defeat him with numbers. Makarovs eyes then turned bright yellow and he transformed to a giant. He then smashed his giant fist down at the Phantom mages.

"He's a monster." Exclaimed a Phantom mage.

"You laid your hands on this monster's children! Don't expect any human law to defend you." Yelled Makarov.

"He's strong.." stuttered a Phantom member.

"And the rank-and-file ain't bad either. These guys are nuts!" Said another.

"So this is Fairy Tail mages?!" asked a Third one.

 **Pict magic! Nature, run wild!**

Said Reedus after drawing several different coloured boars that came to life, they proceeded to smash all the attackers.

 **Wood make: the dam of shy love!**

Yelled a girl named Laki creating tools made of wood that hit all the Phantom mages that she faced.

" _Wood magic? Looks a lot weaker than the wood style back in the elemental nations."_ Thought Madara

"Hey, that guy is just standing there let's get him!" Yelled a Phantom member as thirty members jumped at him.

"Madara look out!" Shouted Erza. She tried to help him but where to far away to reach in time.

"Don't worry me and Gray will help you." Yelled Natsu as they began to build up magic for an attack.

"Stand back and witness the power of an Uchiha, it will be over in an instant so be sure to pay attention." Said Madara with his back turned to them. He closed his left eye and activated his Rinnegan.

 **Limbo... Hengoku!!**

Yelled Madara while what seemed as an invisible force hit all phantom member in his area.

"What was that?!" asked Gray

"Gray, remember when I told you about my special powers? This is one." Stated Madara calmly.

"Amazing, fight me!" Yelled Natsu.

"Are you not forgetting about something?" Asked Madara.

"Oh right, but after this you'll fight me for sure." Said Natsu as he continued his assault on Phantom.

"Jose, show yourself!" Demanded Makarov.

Erza requipped to her flame empress armor and sliced through a bunch of members.

"Where are they? Gajeel and the element four?!" Asked Erza.

"So that's Titania Erza. Laxus and Mystogan are sitting things out eh? Cocky bastards…. But things are going pretty much according to master Jose's plan. They rage pretty good for trash…" Chuckled Gajeel as he observed the fight from above. He then turned his attention to Madara.

"Who is that? I haven't seen him before. Is he trying to copy my looks? Never mind they're all trash, but that one I will fix myself." Said Gajeel to himself.

Some of Phantoms Fire mages attacked together and fired of a big ball of fire towards Natsu. Their smirks quickly disappeared when Natsu started to devour it.

"Hehehe now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up." He chuckled.

"Could it be he's the salamander?!" Exclaimed a man.

 **Roar of the fire dragon!**

Yelled Natsu as he spitted out a large fireball at the mages.

 **Ice make: Lance!**

Yelled Gray as he fired of ice spears at his enemies.

"Heh, there is no need for me to waste more power on these weak fools." Said Madara as he sat down on a barrel.

"Erza I will leave the rest to you guys." Said Makarov as he punched his way through the stairs.

" _Jose is likely on the highest floor… I'll put him out of commission for good."_ Thought Makarov bitterly.

"Please be careful" wisphered Erza.

"Gehee, now that the biggest threat is gone, maybe I should mix it up a bit?

 **Card magic. Lightning, reverse tower, lovers! Jolt of fate!**

Yelled Cana, her card electrifying her foes.

 **Ring magic, Twister!**

Yelled a man named Loke as he created a tornado blowing away the phantom wizards.

"Man,man,man. If you are a man, then you're a man!" yelled Elfman while punching his enemies with a transformed arm

"I don't get it, what's with that arm?" questioned a Phantom member.

"It's takeover. His arms taken over by a monster. That's Elfman. The one who absorbs the power of monsters he defeats into his arm. Beast arm Elfman." Answered another.

"Gehee" Chuckled Gajeel as he leaped down from his hiding spot.

"That's….." Said a fairy tail member.

"The iron dragonslayer… Iron Gajeel!" finished Erza.

"How dare you hurt Levy!" Yelled a man named Nab as he went in for an attack.

However Gajeel simply transformed his arm into an iron beam punching Nab in the stomach pushing him down at the floor knocking out several of his members as well.

"Nab!" Exclaimed Loke worried.

"He even took out his own guildmates in that hit." said Gray shocked.

"Hey there, trash. The iron dragon slayer, Gajeel the great, will face you now." Said Gajeel, his arm reverting back to normal.

"Man!" Yelled Elfman as he punched Gajeel this time with an arm made of stone which Gajeel blocked.

"Elfman, huh?" Said Gajeel as he jabbed at Elfman who dodged. Gajeel then continued punching at Elfman. Gajeel then kicked at Elfman with an iron leg that Elfman simply catched with his beast arm.

"Ohh, not bad." Taunted Gajeel.

"A man must be strong." Said Elfman seriously.

"Then what about this?" Asked Gajeel theoretically. Out of his transformed leg sprouted smaller iron beams hitting Gajeels nearby Guildmates.

"Damn him, his own comrades?" Asked Elfman with disgust.

"Where do you think you're lookin'? Asked Gajeel punching Elfman straight in the face with an iron beam sending him flying. Natsu then jumped on Elfman's stomach taking off from it.

"Gajeel!" However before he could reach him Madara appeared right before him, stopping him.

"Wait Natsu, there is something i want to know about him." Said Madara calmly.

"Oh and what may that be?" Asked Gajeel with fake curiosity.

"Are you the strongest in Phantom Lord?"

" Except for Jose, yes." Said Gajeel a little bit surprised over Madaras question.

"Then your fight is with me." Said Madara.

"No fair i got to him first!" Complained Natsu loudly.

"Go take down some other members instead Natsu. He's mine." Demanded Madara darkly.

"Fine, but then you owe me a fight!" Said Natsu which Madara simply nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this over with!" Said Gajeel confident. His transformed arm aiming for Madara who simply caught it with one hand.

"Is it all you got?" Asked Madara as he started to add pressure on the iron beam.

"Gaaah!" Shouted Gajeel Gather in pain as Madara crushed the iron beam.

"That's it!" Yelled Gajeel, bringing his hands to his mouth.

 **Iron Dragon, Roar!**

Gajeel spitted out a huge ball of iron heading for Madara who simply shaked his head in boredom.

 **Earth style, mud wall!**

Yelled Madara as he slammed his palms down on the ground and a huge wall made of stone rose from the ground. The iron dragon roar hit the wall greatly damaging it.

"Lets see you dodge this." thought Madara with a small smirk while he made some hand signs.

 **Hidden Mist jutsu!**

A heavy fog surrounded Madara and Gajeel making it impossible to see or sense Gajeel for anyone outside or inside the mist. Suddenly Madara appeared right in front of Gajeel with a bodyflicker delivering a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall destroying it.

Madara then made some more hand signs.

 **Fire style, great fireball jutsu!**

Madara spat out a huge fireball that dispersed the mist and then hit the location Gajeel had landed.

"No way!" Exclaimed a Phantom member.

"This is the first time I've seen anyone push Gajeel back!" Said another.

"You call yourself the strongest? You are not even a challenge to me." Mocked Madara as Gajeel started to crawl up from the debris. Madara turned his back on Gajeel and began to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going come back here!" Yelled Gajeel furiously trying to hit Madaras back with an Iron Dragon lance. He smirked when he felt it hit the target, but it quickly vanished when he saw a blue spectral rib cage around Madara, protecting him.

"As I said, you are not even a challenge. Tell Jose to prepare himself… for me!" Said Madara darkly as a arm materialised and smashed Gajeel down in the ground.

Then suddenly the entire building started to shake and debris was falling down.

"Natsu he's all yours." Said Madara as he returned to his previous spot on a barrel resting his head on his hand.

"Madara you can at least help us with the remaining members." Said Erza sternly like lecturing a kid.

"No, you seem to handle things well here. Not to mention that these weaklings are not worthy for me to waste my power." Explained Madara bored as he observed Natsu's fight with Gajeel.

"Oh, jeez….." Said Wakaba smirking.

"It's started." Sighed Macao.

"This ain't good." Realized Gray.

"That's Master Makarovs anger." Said Cana.

"No one can stop him now." Said Nab while holding his wounded arm.

"Prepare yourselves, as long as our master is here, we cannot lose." Said Erza whilst drawing her sword.

 **Upstairs Phantom Guild….**

Makarov was walking calmly up the tower, coated in his magic. Outside you could see cracks after Makarovs attacks. The entire wall exploded and Makarov stepped in the throne room, making Jose smirk. The entire room started to crack as Makarov closed in on him.

"Jose!" Shouted Makarov.

"Well..well" Said Jose calmly

"What's the meaning of this!? Answer me!" Demanded Makarov.

"It has been a while, Makarov-san. Not since the regular meeting six years ago? I'm afraid I made a fool of myself that time, liquor really does me in." Continued Jose acting like nothing happened.

Makarov then enlarged his hand and smashed it down hitting Jose.

"I did not come here to chat, Jose!" Said Makarov furiously, causing Jose to chuckle while his outline bruised.

"So you're just a thought-projection? Damn you! You ran from the guild?" Questioned Makarov.

"A battle between two of the ten great wizard saints would surely cause a cataclysm. I would prefer a simple sensible victory." Explained Jose now grinning.

"Where are you?" Come and fight me fair and square." Said Makarov when his eyes suddenly widened. A projection of Lucy laying on the floor tied up appeared.

"Lucy? Why?" Asked Makarov sweating.

"Why, you ask? You're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia is?" Said Jose as he prepared to attack.

"Don't!" Yelled yelled Makarov extending his arm towards them, when a huge man in a green cloak was standing behind him suddenly.

" _Damn! I never sensed this guys presence"._ Thought Makarov with shock.

"T-the sadness!" Said Aria crying floods. When a bright light surrounded them. Sending Makarov flying down to the first floor.

"What was that?" Asked Elfman when Makarov crashed down.

"Something from down." Said Natsu facing Gajeel.

" _That's Makarovs magic signature. Seems there are strong people after all."_ Thought Madara with a crazed grin.

All fairy tail members froze in shock when they saw who fell down.

"This sadness, where do all this sadness come from? Could it be from a great wizard saint disappearing?" Rambled Aria for himself crying anime tears.

What the heck? My power…. I lost my power." Realized Makarov, his skin now a sickly green colour.

"Gramps!" Yelled Natsu shocked.

"My magical power…" said Makarov weakly as he laid in Erzas lap.

"Master hang in there! What happened?" Asked Erza worried.

What the hell, I can't sense any magic in him at….." Gray was interrupted by Madaras maniacally laughter. All in the guild froze by the sound of his long crazed laughter until he finally calmed down.

"I see there are still people worthy of my time out there after all. Who took down Makarov?" Chuckled Madara trying to locate the person responsible.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Asked Gajeel to himself.

"Their master has been beaten?" Asked a Phantom member.

"Hey let's get them!" Yelled another. As all the Phantom mages got new power and attacked. Fairy Tail fended of most of the but with lowered morale Erza knew they had to retreat.

"Everyone retreat! Return to the guild." Yelled Erza. Making Natsu confused.

"Erza!" Exclaimed Loke.

"You've got to be kidding me." Argumented Gray. Everyone tried to persuade Erza to continue assuring they could still fight.

"No without Master we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat, that's an order" Retorted Erza.

All fairy mages retreated being followed by phantom. Coming out on an open field Madara stopped waiting for phantom to catch up.

"Madara!" Yelled Erza.

"Observe Erza." Uttered Madara while making a hand sign.

 **Fire style: Great fire annihilation!**

A huge wall of fire spread out towards phantom making them flee in panic. Some were not so lucky and was caught in the fire severely burned.

"Amazing!" Said Gray.

"Lets go now!" reminded Erza them.

 **So new chapter out, a little late. So do you guy's think character description is necessary? Feedback is always appreciated. If anyone would like to be a beta reader pm me.**


	4. Madara and Jose

**Greer123: indeed he is, you will see ;)**

 **Zerosenpai: Check pm**

 **Idrafis: no problem :) and thanks.**

 **MadaraF'inUchiha: You will see… Yes you do have a point.**

 **Mathew5641: Thank you, your comments really makes my day :)**

 **Scaunders: Coming right up.**

 **Adislt: If Madara was interested in fighting the enemy he wouldn't obey the retreat order but since Jose wasn't even there He simply lost his interest in fighting.**

 **Trex0428: That's Erza for you :) no but really, Madara lowered his guard and Erza took the chance. I know Madara is modest but he also admits openly when a opponent is stronger or weaker than him, remember that he was also thirsty for a fight making him show off.**

 **FerunaLutelou: Thank you very much for the feedback and example for improvement (check pm btw). Making Madara join Fairy Tail is simply to have a guideline to follow, and who says no one will die in this fanfic ;) Madara will also teach them that friendship and love can't help you sometimes. He will have a future goal (a grand) that will be revealed later on. I do not know about him learning magic, people in earthland is born with magic containers and Madara is still op as it is, but we'll see.**

 **Jensen6: Thank you ;) i appreciate that.**

 **Petem903: Thank you ;) I didn't mean to do a cliffhanger guess i'm a little bit sadistic :) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Gilgamaesh 2007: Thanks. :)**

 **Madara using Rinnegan technique like Limbo, Hengoku and already activating his susanoo this early is because I really really like Limbo Hengoku and he uses susanoo frequently in naruto to.**

"Wow!" Cana said staring in awe at the huge wall of fire madara used to chase away the following Phantom members.

"Hang on, where is Natsu?" Gray questioned looking around him, trying to find the fire mage.

"That idiot, he must've stayed in phantom." Erza sighed heavily.

"Should we go back?" Gray asked, ready to throw himself back in battle.

"No, Masters health takes top priority!" Erza declared leading them all back to the guild. But despite her words she couldn't help but to worry for him. "Be careful, Natsu!"

 **Fairy Tail guildhall, Magnolia……**

"Madara, Gray, Lucy let's go to Porlyusica and let her treat Master…. Lucy?" Erza asked looking around searching for the stellar mage. A groan came from Makarov where he rested on Madaras shoulder.

"Lucy….. has…. been…. kidnapped." Makarov uttered faintly struggling to get the words out. A faint smile formed on Madaras lips as he chuckled.

"Guess we know where Natsu is, huh?"

"Yeah he probably already found her to by now." Gray said with a smirk.

"Lets go!" Erza yelled scaring Gray as he saluted before following her.

As they walked through the woods madara noticed that Erza was in deep thought. "Erza what's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking about your eyes." Erza responded with a stern look.

"Well I see no problem explaining it for now, but I will just explain the basics." Madara said getting a confused look from Gray.

"Why just the basics?" Gray asked.

"Let's say we end up on different sides on a battlefield. I would have a great disadvantage if you knew of all my abilities." Madara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, although he knew he would never lose a battle against them even if they did know all his powers.

"You would lay hand on your own nakama?!" Erza questioned furious, now pointing a sword at Madaras neck. He bodyflickered behind her and tapped her head.

"Anything is possible….. But for now it looks like Fairy Tail will end up as my home." Madara said faintly whilst walking away leaving a shocked Gray and Erza.

"Now where to start? The eye I possess is called the Sharingan."

"Sha-rin-gan?" Erza testing the foreign word curious.

"Yes it's a power that only the Uchiha clan can awaken. To awaken it the Uchiha must experience some powerful emotional trauma related to someone precious to them. Like watching a friend die right before your eyes." Madara added with a grim tone.

"So you…..?" Gray questioned shocked by the requirement to unlock this power.

"Yes. With these eyes i can see magic as colours, it also enable me to 'predict' someone's movements and copy them. It also 'slow' down time for me. With eye contact i can also put an victim under an illusion, controlling them or putting them in a nightmare is up to the user." Madara continued showing them his activated sharingan.

"Amazing, is there more your eyes can do?" Erza asked.

"I will keep that a secret for now." He said gaining a frustrated sigh from Erza.

"Hey guys, we're here." Gray called out as Porlyusicas hut came in to view. Erza knocked on the small door and an angry voice shouted at them to leave immediately. "Please Porlyusica we just want your help, Master has been hurt.!" Erza pleaded as the door opened and revealed Porlyusica.

"Damn that fool, get him in here. Madara…." Porlyusica said vary.

"Good to see you again." Madara said, no trace of sincerity in his voice.

"Porlyusica please heal master. We must head back to the guild for now, I fear a hard battle will be fought soon." Erza said with a tired sigh.

"Right, get out of here now!" Porlyusica yelled after them as the took their leave.

"How do you know her?" Gray asked.

"Long story…." Madara sighed with a small smirk.

 **Phantom Guild Headquarters…**

Jose was kneeling on the ground with a pale face holding his groin making strangled noises. He then let out an impressive amount of magic pressure whilst having a unnatural grin on his face, a grin that didn't suit his furious look. "Now you've done it… Girly!"

Lucy's escape had angered the Guild master beyond words.

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall…..**

Back in the guild sat Madara and sipped on some sake when something suddenly caught his attention."That power should be worthy of my time eh, Jose?" Madara thought with a grin.

He observed the guild boredly as they prepared for enemy attack, strategies where created, escape routes and team making was in full progress led by Erza. He was just about to leave when he saw Erza signalling for him to come closer.

"What Is it?"

"You and I and Gray is gonna be a team." Erza answered leaving no room for argue.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Madara said. He then noticed Lucy in the corner with a sad expression, having a conversation with Natsu,Happy,Elfman and Gray.

"What's the matter? Still uneasy?" Gray asked concerned.

"No it's not that. It's just…. I'm sorry." Lucy answered sorrowful.

" Well it's the fate of rich heiresses to be chased, and the ones who protect them are men!" Elfman said proudly.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray scolded.

"But i'm really surprised, why did you keep it a secret Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After i ran away from home I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter, but now he wants me back? Father went to such terrible length to take me back. He's the worst. But when you get down to it, it is originally my fault for running away from home right?" Lucy said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"That's not true! Your father is the bad guy here!" Elfman argued trying to make her feel better.

"Well sulking like a brat isn't going to help you with anything." Madara said coldly getting a shocked expression from Lucy.

"What!" Gray exclaimed angry.

"That's not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Take that back!" Natsu yelled, fire engulfing his fist.

"The only thing sulking is going to do is weaken you. Emotions must be kept in check in order to win a battle, emotionally or physically. Don't be to hard on yourself, stay strong and take down Phantom. Then go to your father and take care of him." Madara said with a softer voice, turning around leaving.

"I'm pretty sure that's his way of cheering you up." Gray said, mouth wide opened.

"No he's right. But i'm still very sorry, i guess if i went back home it would end this?"

"I wonder about that. But rich heiress just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty beerhall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure….. that's the Lucy I know. You said you wanted to stay here right? What's the point in returning someplace you don't want to go? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said proudly and caring causing Lucy to widened her eyes in realisation.

"This is your home." Natsu said making Lucy sob.

"Don't cry. You're stronger than that." Gray said uncomfortable whilst rubbing his head.

"Although Natsu was a lot better than Madara when it comes to cheer her up." Gray continued until he felt a cold glare from said person making him shiver.

Close to them Cana sat at a table turning her cards so they were facing up one by one until she threw them all up in frustration. "It's no use, I can't contact Mystogan!" she sighed.

"I see. Too bad." Mirajane responded.

"If their target is Lucy then they'll attack again. We have a lot of injured people, this doesn't look good." Cana said with a rather hopeless tone.

"Master is gravely wounded and we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on, Laxus!" Mirajane pleaded to Laxus through a communication lacrima.

"Aaa" Laxus hummed.

" Please come back! Fairy Tail is in a crisis!" Mirajane said, pleading to Laxus once again.

"Hah serves that old codger right! Sorry doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourself." Laxus rejected with arrogance.

"Laxus! Why you!" Cana yelled with fury.

"After all. The old man was the one who started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?" Laxus responded calmly.

"They're targeting Lucy, one of us." Mirajane explained.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my woman!"

"Why you!" Cana said angered.

"Who's that brat?" Madara asked, having heard the conversation and decided to join them.

"What did you call me punk?! I'm the strongest mage in fairy tail." Laxus yelled.

"Tss, strong you say? I can sense your presence, judging by your magic power you don't stand a chance against me." Madara observed calmly, enjoying the furious look on Laxus face.

"What did you say?! I'll tear you apart when we meet….." Laxus sentence was lost due to Madara crushing the ball with ease.

" We don't need him." Madara simply said leaving the two women who were obviously shocked by the way he had treated Laxus.

"What a jerk he is!" Cana said angry. She then turned her attention to Mira who was crying.

"Is he really a member of Fairy Tail? Were supposed to take care of each other. Never mind, Madara is right we don't need him." She said.

"Next time I'll fight to!" Mira said still tearing up.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Cana asked confused.

"Cause I was still here, but Lucy got kidnapped and…." Mira continued.

"No. You'll be a burden to the others in your current situation." Cana said, placing her hand on Mirajane shoulder.

"Even though you're a former S class mage." Cana finished.

 **Fairy Hills Ezra's room……**

Erza had returned to her room to refresh herself and relax before heading back to the guild again. " _With Master's absence as well as Laxus' and Mystogan's… It's impossible to continue this fight any further. Even if Madara is as strong as Laxus he cannot protect the entire guild and attack the enemy at the same time. Not even with my help.."_

She then recalled how Makarov had marched up to Jose, ordering her to stay with the others.

"If only I went with him. Pathetic! It's all my fault!" Erza cursed as she slammed her fist against the wall, suddenly she felt the entire building shake as she almost lost her balance. " _Phantom_ …"

 **Back in the guild…**

In Fairy Tail a lot of confused yells were heard as the building shook.

"It's coming from outside!" A man named Alzack yelled. All members rushed out and was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a castle with legs. Shock was written on every face as they watched how the Castle advanced towards them.

"Is it Phantom Lord?" Someone yelled.

"I never imagined they would attack us like this."

"What should we do?"

"Finally they're here." Madara said calmly.

On a platform stood Jose observing the soon to be battlefield "Prepare the magical convergent cannon, Jupiter." He ordered.

Two big doors opened revealing the cannon as it began to charge up. "Obliterate." Jose said darkly.

"This is bad, everybody get down!" Erza ordered.

As the cannon was almost fully charged Erza ran towards the edge of the shore and ex-quipped her clothing resulting in the males of the guild blushing.

"H-hey!"

"I won't let you destroy our guild!" She declared, requipping into her Herculean armour.

"Herculean armour?!" Asked a member.

"Don't tell me she's gonna try to stop the attack…..?!" Said another.

"Even though it's her armor with highest defense."

"No Erza you're gonna die"

Natsu was trying to reach her but was stopped by Gray "Erza!" Yelled Natsu.

"Natsu you just gotta believe in Erza here!" Gray said, struggling with holding Natsu.

" _This is bad, Erza might die if she's hit. Heh I must be growing soft if i care for her safety."_ Madara thought with a frown.

When Jupiter fired Madara flickered right in front of Erza his Mangekyou flaring up as he started to form the susanoo. _"I only have time to form the ribcage but it should be enough."_

"Madara…." Erza wisphered as her eyes widened in shock. She was blinded for a moment when the cannon hit them and the force sended them flying back and protecting the rest of the members from the blast.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled rushing towards the spectral ribcage. Natsu was shocked when he saw Madara lying on top of Erza almost protective.

"Wow he actually stopped the Jupiter cannon!" Someone said as others mumbled in agreement.

"What? I didn't even see him move!"

" _I miscalculated the force of that cannon, it actually managed to rip the ribcage apart. Well I could have poured more chakra into the susanoo and it wouldn't have broke."_ Madara observed as his back was bruised and his upper clothing was gone.

"Madara.." Erza said

"Yes?"

"Could you get off me now?" She asked embarrassed.

"Oh of course." Madara replied. As he pushed himself up and then extended his hand to Erza, helping her up. " _Hmm no need to infuse chakra to heal the wound, I will simply let it heal naturally."_ He observed before being interrupted by an angry Erza.

"You idiot! Why did you jump in front of me?" She scolded making Madaras eyebrow twitch in annoyment.

"I don't know, my body just acted on its own. Also i told you about my sharingan, with my eyes I saw the high concentration of magic. It could have killed you or injured beyond fighting anymore." Madara said, making her eyes widened in shock that Madara seemed to care for her.

Madara then turned around to face the rest of the guild. "Listen up! Judging the name element four have, they probably use one magic each of the four elements. Natsu you'll take the fire mages since you have a great advantage, Gray you'll take the water mage, Erza can you handle Aria? The mage who took down Makarov?"

"Yes, of course!" She answered determined.

"Now one of you will have to take down the earth mage….." Madara said scanning through the members with his sharingan. "You there, you'll take down the earth mage." Madara said now pointing at Elfman who agreed with a manly shout.

"The rest of you will take down any other threats, I do not think phantom have only six opponents ready for us. Natsu after you take care of the fire mage, I want you to defeat Gajeel."

"With pleasure, wait who will you battle?" Natsu asked very pleased that he get to fight Gajeel again.

"I will fight Jose." Madara said gaining shocked expressions all around the members.

"You cannot fight Jose alone Madara, he is said to be paired with master in strength." Erza said trying to convince Madara not to fight Jose.

"Scatter" Madara yelled as he began racing towards Phantom Guild on the water. A voice was suddenly heard making Madara halt his step.

 **"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, right now!" Jose said, using magic to amplifie his voice.**

"Are you crazy?!"

"Where in the world would you find a guild that offers up a comrade to an enemy?!"

"Lucy is out comrade!'

"We won't hand Lucy over!"

Cries in agreement were heard from all fairy tail mages making Lucy cry, she was just about to say something but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We''ll take you down!" Natsu said furiously while happy picked him up and started flying towards Phantom.

"Then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this 15 minute terror until it reloads!"

"What? They're going to fire that thing again?!"

"Woa their soldiers are coming out." A mage commented as an army of hooded ghost came rushing towards them.

"Feel the pain Fairis. You have two choices, either die by Jupiter or get killed by my soldiers."

"Impossible! Is he going to kill his men with jupiter as well?"

"He's just threatening us. He won't fire it."

"Yes he will. That's Jose's magic 'Shade'... they're not human, they're just ghost soldiers that Jose created." Cana explained.

"Well looks like Madaras predicament was right, let's take down Phantom." Gray said hitting his palm with his fist.

"Yea let's get going" Erza agreed. She then turned to Elfman.

"Elfman how far can you throw me?"

"All the way to that guild hall." Elfman smirked as he transformed his arm into stone and threw Erza towards Phantom.

"Lets go Elfman." Gray said as they began to make their way to phantom as well.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu…..**

"Man this thing doesn't even budge." Natsu complained when he tried to punch his way in phantom.

"Maybe we have to destroy it from the inside." Happy said curling Natsu's head.

They then crawled through the cannons

"Hey look a giant lacrima, that must be what powers Jupiter." Happy said.

"Well then all I have to do is smash it right?" Natsu said throwing a fire dragon fist at the lacrima when suddenly his fist turned and hit himself.

"I'm one of the element four, Totomaru and I won't let you destroy the lacrima." Totomaru said.

"Don't waste my time!" Natsu yelled charging at Totomaru with an Fire Dragon fist, but yet again he ended up hitting himself. "That bastard!" Natsu said charging at Totomaru, ignoring Happy's shouts to destroy the lacrima instead of battling.

Totomaru leaped at Natsu and kneed him in the gut, sending him flying. "As i said I'm Totomaru, controller of fire. Whether it's the nature or enemy's, all flames are mine." Totomaru explained.

"My flame is mine." Natsu retorted.

"This seems to turn out bad for you, Mr. Fire mage."

"Jupiter started to move!" Happy cried out in fear.

 **Blue fire!**

Totomaru yelled as he engulfed Natsu in a cloud of blue fire. Natsu simply smirked as he started to devour the fire quickly.

"Phuu it's the first time I've ever eaten cold fire." Natsu said stunned.

"I see, so you're the rumoured flame Dragon slayer. I guess it turns out bad for both of us." Totomaru said, making Natsu confused.

"Huh?"

"Cause neither of our flames is effective against each other." Totomaru continued.

"Don't jump to conclusions. You haven't even tasted my fire yet." Natsu said determined.

"I told you I won't be hit by any fire." Totomaru repeated. Suddenly Natsu's face lit up as he got an idea. "How about this magic?" Natsu said as he prepared to spit.

 _"I know this magic, it's the magic he spews out a flame from his mouth."_ Totomaru thought as he prepared for Natsu's attack. Out of Natsu's mouth came regular spit that hit Totomaru right in the face.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed.

"Punk, you tricked me!"

 **Orange Fire!**

Totomaru yelled as a stream of orange fire came from his hand, aiming for Natsu.

"Fire magic is my food, I wonder what flavour this is? What is this? It reeks!" Natsu complained as the fire apparently smelled bad. Totomaru just laughed "That's the shit scent fire!"

"Enough!" Natsu yelled pumped and began throwing regular punches at Totomaru. "Giving up on using fire? Well I'm at an advantage for using a sword." Totomaru said as he started swinging his sword at Natsu.

Once again Natsu swung a fire infused fist at Totomaru who grinned. "You never learn?" The fire then increased burning Totomaru as well as Natsu.

 _"He made the flames big enough to reach me?"_ Totomaru thought. He was severely scorched and panted from exhaustion. "Well I won't fall from the same trick twice." He yelled as he leaped back.

This time Natsu shot away a huge wave of fire at Totomaru that barely missed him. "What that flame doesn't move!"

"This is my fire!" Natsu yelled as he shot another wave that narrowly missed Totomaru. "It won't have any effect if it doesn't hit."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Natsu asked as the fire destroyed the huge lacrima.

 **Outside…..**

Cheering from Fairy Tail was heard all over as the threat from Jupiter was gone.

 **With Madara….**

"This this looks like a good spot to wait." Madara said as he sat cross legged on the floor. A group of Phantom members walked past him and halted when they noticed him.

"Hey he's from Fairy Tail, take him."

"I don't waste power on weaklings, leave." Madara said, letting out a huge amount of pressure making the members shake in fear.

"Right! Goodbye!" They said as they ran out quicker than lightning.

Madara shook his head as he continued to wait. Suddenly the wall in front of him crashed revealing Erza.

"I almost mistook you for Natsu, judging by the destruction and noise." Madara said with an invisible smile.

"I don't have time for your jokes Madara." Erza answered.

"What a shame, that's probably the first and last time you'll hear me crack a joke. Anyway why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Aria, any leads?"

"Yes in fact he's heading this way now, Natsu is right behind us as well." As soon as Madara spoke those words Natsu came rushing towards them and Aria appeared right in front of them.

"Oh my, the mighty Titania and the salamander and even the one Master warned me about. I will need to take this serious." Aria said as he began to unwrap his blindfold.

"Come at me, Erza. I have activated the airspace of death, Zero. This airspace consumes all life." Aria continued as a mighty shockwave blasted Natsu back while Madara activated his susanoo ribcage and remained unaffected.

"Magic that consumes life? Why do you find it so easy to steal people's life? You bastards!" Erza asked furious, her magica sending gushes of winds.

"I wonder… Can you survive this airspace ?" Aria asked theoretically. His magic trying to capture Erza. Erza just sliced the air dissipating it.

"Impossible she's slicing up the airspace?

 **Tenrin Blumenblatt!**

Erza yelled as she sliced her swords at Aria now in her Heaven's wheel armor. Erza had defeated Aria with one attack leaving Natsu and happy speechless and shocked.

"Master could never be defeated by the likes of you…. That tale will never appear in your saga." Erza said coldly. With the last of the element four defeated the Castle lost its power to cast Abyss break, and hope returned to Fairy Tail. Madara noticed that Erza began to swa, so he ran up to her and caught her just before we fell. "Not to bad… Erza. Although it seems that Arias airspace had some affect on yoy after all."

 **With Jose….**

"Impossible. Those pieces of thrash from Fairy Tail actually managed to take down element four?!!" Jose yelled full of rage.

"I'm sure it must be some sort of mistake." A member said trying to calm Jose.

"Where is Gajeel?" Asked Jose clenching his fist.

"Well the truth is, we don't know." As to answer the question the said person appeared in the doorway holding none other than Lucy.

"The element four wiped out? Well if they were beaten by trash that makes them trash as well. Here a present for you master."

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Jose asked

"Don't underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer.

"But Gajeel-san."

"She…. She is still alive right?"

"We won't make any money if she's not."

"Hmmm" Gajeel thought before kicking Lucy in the gut making her cough. "Looks alive to me."

"As expected of the strongest man in my entire guild. Excellent work, Gajeel-san" Jose smirked.

 **"All you Fairy Tail mages out there. We have captured Lucy Heartfilia, our first goal has been achieved."** Jose's voice said. Later a scream from lucy was heard through the speakers confirming his words.

 **"We have but one thing left to do. And that is to slaughter the lot of you. Disgusting brats."**

"Keep an eye on Lucy for me. There appears to be insects have invaded our guild. I shall let them know that there won't be anymore miracles. I will deal with them myself." Jose said as he stepped out of the room leaving Gajeel, Lucy and the rest of the phantom members.

"Why those!" Natsu said, gritting his teeth.

"Natsu… release your power… there is still an untapped power sleeping within you. The time is right, protect Lucy and the guild. Now, go! Natsu! You are the man who will surpass me!" Erza yelled from Madras arms. Natsu rose to his feet and started to run whilst engulfed in fire.

'Quite the prep talk eh?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." Erza snickered.

"Erza!" Gray, Mirajane and Elfman called out as they ran up to the pair.

"So it was you who defeated Aria." Gray concluded.

"I didn't want you to see me in this pitiful state. Guess I have a long way to go huh?" Erza said when they all sensed a strong dark presence.

"My my, what a wonderful show you put on." Jose said whilst clapping his hands. "I never expected that you would provide this much entertainment."

"Jose… Your fight is with me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Madara… Uchiha." Madara said darkly.

"Well well Madara-san I've had my eyes on you since the fight at phantom, perhaps after this you could join our guid instead." Joe offered.

"No thanks." Madara declined as he charged at Jose trying to land a hit, however Jose just disappeared at the moment the hit would land.

" _Seems I have to activate my sharingan to keep up to him_." Madara thought as he activated his sharingan sharingan and this time he landed a kick on Jose's stomach.

"Ugh!" Jose grunted a the force of the kick blew him back.

"Let's get serious." He announced before shooting dark skulls at Madara that wired themselves around him.

"Your done!" Jose yelled as the skulls began electrocuting Madara until he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a confused Jose.

"Over here." Madara said as he was a few feet behind Jose making handseals.

 **Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!**

Madara spitted out a massive fireball aiming straight for Jose whom countered it with his own magic.

"Is that all you've got?" Jose mocked as he prepared to launch a powerful blast of dark magic. Madara just frowned and flickered to Jose and kneed him in the gut making him cough blood.

"Is this all one of the ten wizard saints can manage? Pathetic." Madara sighed.

"Enough!" Jose yelled trying to strike down Madara with his magic but ended up destroying most of his guild instead, since Madara dodged all his attacks.

"You have power, true. But I'm afraid you cannot win this battle." Madara said

"He's actually keeping up with Jose?!" Gray questioned shocked by Madara's power.

"Yea and he hasn't even taken a hit yet while Jose isa struggling to land a hit on Madara." Erza continued.

"That's a man!" Elfman shouted making Mira chuckle.

The guild started to shake and break down making Jose chuckle "Seems the two dragons are causing quite the havoc up there, well I suppose I should end things here to."

 **Dead wave!**

Jose yelled shooting away a wave of dark energy at Madara, and smirked when it connected.

"I'm done with playing games." Madara said making Jose take a step back at the cold menacing glare he got from Madara. Madara then clasped his hands and shouted.

 **Wood style: Divine branch!**

The floor shook as wood sprung up from underneath Jose and restrained him.

"What a pathetic attempt I'm just gonna break free! Huh, my magic?" Jose said confused as he felt his magica being drained.

 _"I didn't think I could summon branches from the divine tree here_." Madara thought.

"Well it's endgame, be gone!" Madara's Mangekyou flared as he formed the full upper body susanoo with a sword.

"What is that?! You're a demon! Please spare me!" Jose begged but received no mercy as the susanoo swung it sword at Jose rendering him severely damaged. Jose had lost both his legs and an arm in the attack and if his wounds were left untreated he would surely die.

"Stay away from Fairy Tail." Madara said coldly before turning his back and returning to Erza and the rest.

"Just my words." Makarov said as he stepped stepped in to the room

"Master!" Cried the Erza Era and the rest.

"Well Madara-san, I never thought you'd be this strong." Aria appeared behind Makarov as he held his hands above him.

"How sad he's wide open just like last time." Aria sad while crying.

"Leave and take Jose with you. If you persist in fighting I shall annihilate every last one of you." Makarov said as he slammed his fist in Aria, knocking him out.

"Lets go and relay the good news to the rest of the guild eh?" Makarov said with a caring smile.

"Are you sure you are healed up old man?" Madara teased with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet." Makarov chuckled himself.

 **That's the end of this chapter folks, I'm really sorry for the huge delay but I have been rereading fairy tail chapters and researching the sharingan and Mangekyou. Btw does anyone know Madara's Mangekyou ability? I haven't been able to find anything, some say it's like a mini izanagi that rewinds time but i'm not sure. If you have any ideas for Madara's Mangekyou ability let me know. Enjoy ;)**


	5. Aftermath

**Rosyhatake: Yup**

 **Greer123: Thank you, i'm sick for the moment but that just means more writing. Am i right? :)**

 **MadaraFinUchiha: Yea thanks. Maybe i will stick with Madara only using his Susanoo like in the anime.**

 **Mathew5641: Indeed he cannot ;) as always thank you very much for the rewiev, hope you stick around.**

 **Marouan Dahraoui: Thank you, here you go chapter 5!**

 **Guest: Sorry for the delay, my computer is now repaired so chapters will come out more recently and will be longer as well.**

 **Bloodredmoon: Thanks, would you or anyone like to see Madara use this technique or not?**

 **As i said in one answer, chapters will come out more recently and longer as well. That's all, enjoy ;)**

"We've won against phantom!" "We won!" All fairy tail mages shouted out with happiness and relief. Lucy came walking towards them rubbing the back of her head, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"These Fairy Tail wizards are really a cheerful aren't they?" Madara asked for himself, unable to hide his frown from Erza that rested on his back. _"Jose was a clear disappointment, while he had power it was still not enough to challenge me."_ Madara thought when he was interrupted by Erza.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Just thinking how you were pretty beat up in there, lucky i was there to save the day" Madara said with a smirk, waiting for a reaction from the redhead. "Dont be so full of yourself. Anyways i never thanked you for saving me back at the Jupiter blast. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Madara said quite surprised.

"Hmm? Where's Natsu?" Erza asked confused, looking around trying to find the loud dragon slayer.

"He said he had some business to do." Happy answered"

"Business?" Gray asked as Elfman joined in on the conversation. "What's that?"

"Nothing important!" Happy answered with a carefree smile. Meanwhile Makarov walked up to Fairy Tails now destroyed guild hall. "Wow…. This got trashed pretty badly."

"U..Um Master." Lucy began shooken, making Makarov turn around and look at her.

"Mmm? You guys look like you ran into a bit of trouble." then a voice was heard behind them.

Then a voice was heard behind them. "Don't look like that Lu-Chan." The person revealed to be Levi, Jet, Droy and Reedas.

"Levi-Chan, Reedas, Jet, Droy… Its my fault." Lucy said, beginning to tear up.

"I heard the story, but no one thinks its your fault Lu-Chan." Levi said making Lucy cry even more.

"Lucy. Happiness and sadness. We can't share all of it, but we can to some extent." Makarov began making most in fairy tail smile. "That is a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness, one person's anger in everyones anger. One person's tears is everyone's tears. You don't have to suffer with a guild, our thoughts should reach you. Raise your head, you are a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov finished, giving a caring smile to everyone in the guild.

Lucy broke down completely out of happiness, relief or sorrow? Only she knows. Meanwhile Madara was deep in thought. _"His way of thinking is similar to Hashiramas. I will need to have a talk with him"_ Suddenly rune knights began rounding everyone up ordering them to stay, one knight got a little to pushy at Madara resulting in Madara sending the knight flying with a punch. Everyone was being questioned and it came to Madaras turn.

"Now we got almost all information on what happened, we now need to know about Jose's injuries." The rune knight questioned Madara, failing to look intimidating.

"I defended myself and the rest of the guild, his mind was set on slaying all fairy tail members so i did what was necessary." Madara responded calmly seeing no fault in his previous action, heck he had even left Jose alive which he thought was generous enough.

"Yes that's what Erza said as well. If you had killed Jose this situation wouldve been alot worse. Are we clear on that?" The knight asked Madara with clear authority. Madara just nodded since he wanted to go home.

"But that's not all i wanted to say, Erza stated that you didn't use full power at Jose. is that correct?"

"Yes i do not see why it would be a problem, if you really wants to know i used around 20% of my power." Madara said, eyeing the knight with suspicion. A man wearing glasses then entered the tent.

"No problem at all, quite the contrary in fact. Since you used so little power and still defeated one of the ten wizard saints, that proves your might. Therefore the Council has bestowed the title wizard saint to you, it's a great honor."

"Lahar, i appreciate the offer but i do not care much for titles and ranks anymore." Madara said, crossing his arms as he tried to deny the offer.

"You cannot deny it, from today and forwards you are now officially a wizard saint." Lahar said and let out a small smile when Madara let out a small sigh.

"Fine then, will that be all gentlemen?" Madara asked, standing up ready to leave. With a confirmation from Lahar he left and was greeted by Erza.

"That went pretty fast" Erza said with an raised eyebrow.

"Yea they decided to name me a wizard saint." Madara said with a shrug making everyone anime fall.

"How can he say that so casually?!" Everyone shouted in unison, making Madaras eyebrow twitch in annoyment at the loud noise. "Anyway i'm heading home now." Madara said as he flickered away from the spot.

 **The next day….**

Fairy Tail was rebuilding their lost guildhall and all members were helping. Natsu as always tried a little to hard. "Its heavy!" Natsu groaned as he tried to lift a big stack of wooden beams,

"That's because youre trying to lift so many at once." Gray said, he then thought he saw someone behind som timber. Juvia quickly withdrew her head when she felt Grays gaze. "Gray-sama…" Juvia thought with dreaming eyes.

"Haha! That's probably your limit since youre so weak!" Natsu mocked with a laugh, causing Gray to snap back to Natsu. "Huh? If i felt like it i could carry twice as much as you!" Gray said and to prove his point he carried twice the amount Natsu did, until his knees gave up and everything collapsed on him.

Just as Erza was about to lecture the odd duo Makarov handed her a note. "Erza can you go and bring Madara here, if i recall correctly he used some wood magic on Jose didn't he? I was hoping he could produce some timber for us." Makarov said in a business like tone.

Erza just nodded as she took a look at the note Makarov had handed her. _"His address huh?"_ Erza thought as she made her way towards Madaras apartment.

"So this is where he lives." Erza commented as she observed the old building, it was painted navy blue and stood quite tall. She entered the building and knocked on his door. A minute later Madara opened.

"Good morning Erza, come in if you want." Madara said, inviting her in. Erza didn't know what to think, his apartment was large and spacious. It was tidy and clean if you didn't count the shuriken and kunais that could be found at various locations in the room. There were also ninja scrolls laying here and there. Madara began to grow impatient at Erza's silence.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Oh master asked you to assist us in the rebuilding, he asks if you can produce some wood for us to use as building material." Erza explained, collecting herself.

"Fine, but i don't like being bossed around like this. Let me get ready." Madara scoffed as he left the living room and entered his bedroom, leaving Erza. "Well i can make myself comfortable meanwhile" Erza thought as she sat down on the couch just next to an open ninja scroll. "I wonder what's in this. What if it's a diary?" She thought with a small blush as she began reading.

 **Scroll…**

 _Fairy Tail_

 _I have joined one of the mages guild Porlyusica mentioned, i haven't gotten familiar with any members yet. All i know is that the second i join this pink haired brat attacks me out of nowhere. He reminds me a bit of kyuubi's jinchuuriki._

 _Erza: Magic- Requipp, she can change armors and weapons in a blink. Pretty strong and has a strong influence on the guild._

 _Natsu: Magic-Fire, as far as i'm aware of he can manipulate fire with his body like spit it out and engulf body parts for a power buff. Works like most fire jutsus._

 _Gray: Magic-Ice, I have not seen him in action yet but he says himself that he can create objects made out of ice._

 _Makarov: Magic-Unknown, Makarov holds a massive amount of magic but i have no intel on what his magic is._

 **Back with Erza…**

 _"So he's been documenting all of us and is learning about our magic, i wonder what his reason is."_ Erza thought as she tried to read the last part but just couldn't comprehend the words. "What is this language."

"Are you ready to go?" Madara asked as he walked up to her.

"Yea."

They both began walking towards the guild in a comfortable pace. "I'm really sorry Madara but i read that scroll on the couch and i couldn't help but wonder what that language was in the last part." Erza asked a little embarrassed over the that she read something that felt really personal.

"Oh it's okay, it's not like my biggest secret was written there anyway." Madara said making Erza sigh in relief.

"That last part is encrypted, only someone with the sharingan can read it." Madara said, for some reason he found the redhead familiar. Maybe it was the fact that she resembled an Uzumaki. _"If i'm going to continue the Uchiha bloodline i need to have a strong partner."_ Madara thought as he glanced at Eza.

"Look we're almost there." Erza said and pointed towards the construction site ahead. Natsu and Gray were still fighting over something but the construction seemed to have stopped.

"Makarov." Madara greeted the now giant sized master, Makarov shrunk to his normal size and motioned Madara to follow him.

"Madara my boy, i'm very grateful for what you did for the guild. And congratulations on becoming a wizard saint by the way, but just because you're a saint it doesn't mean you're an S class mage yet. The reason for this is that i don't fully know your capacity yet. Are we clear on that?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, by the way this is a perfect opportunity for me. I have been wanting to ask something." Madara said earning a nod from Makarov. _"I will not tell him the truth."_ Madara thought.

"Ever since i was old enough to wield a sword i have been constantly fighting, i was born during a great war." Madara started causing Makarov to widen his eyes at this.

"Where i'm from there weren't any mages and guilds, there were shinobis and clans. The two most powerful clans were the Uchiha and the Senju. Whenever a land hired the senju the rivaling land would hire the Uchiha and on. This lead to a long conflict between the clans. It wasn't unusual for children to join the war, and i was one of them. Makarov clenched his fist in anger as he couldn't believe that children had to participate in wars.

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full story either but madara did not want to reveal his story to the guild yet, maybe he would never tell them at all.

"All i have ever know is fighting and when the war was over i found my existence meaningless, until i found my new goal. Do you understand the meaning if i say that i'm the last Uchiha alive?" Madara asked bitterly, Makarovs eyes were filled with shock at this but he nodded to confirm that he understood.

"My new meaning to live is to restore the Uchiha clan." Makarov halted and so did Madara.

"Madara i do not think that restoring your clan is meaningless or worthless, but don't you think that there is more to life than just being a breeding bull?" Makarov asked. When he was met by silence Makarov continued.

"What were your past ambition?"

"To protect my brothers, and when i lost all but one i made a promised to protect him no matter what. But i failed."

Makarov patted Madara on his shoulder and gave him a sad but caring smile. "I want you to protect the guild like you wanted to protect your brothers, think of this guild like a family."

Madara frowned at these words. _"The same words as Hashirama once spoke."_

"I will." Madara said while planning the future. _"I won't give up on clan restoration, but the old mans right i need a bigger goal."_

"All right, you needed wood right? Give me some space and ill get started." Madara informed as Makarov returned to his giant form and began carrying lumber again.

 **Wood style, Forest emergence!**

Madara yelled as a smaller version of the deep forest emergence sprouted from the ground. Thick trees was now towering the once clear area, Erza and Gray walked up to him.

"Alright now it's our turn." Gray said as he placed his fist on his palm. "Ice make, Axe!" Gray formed a big axe made purely out of ice that he began swinging at a tree.

"Requip!" Erza said as she now wore a red checkered shirt with some working trousers and had an axe in hand. Erza and Gray began cutting down the trees and turning it to boards.

 **Later that day….**

Gray wiped the sweat off his forehead as he leaned on his axe. "Phew, i'm ready to call it the day." Gray said earning agreements from all of Fairy Tail. Loki then walked up to Madara and the rest.

"Guys… C-could you guys give this to Lucy?" He said showing them Lucys keys in his hand.

"Keys, are those Lucy's?" Madara asked.

"You. your face, you are looking kinda pale. I thought i didn't see them for a while. You were looking for this?" Gray asked shocked.

" Yeah… haha. It's tough being a gentleman. Anyway how's Lucy?" Loki said changing the subject.

Natsu tried to answer but with his mouth full with food all he managed to say was, "Iding jesat home." Happy gave him a disapproval look.

"Let's swallow before we speak."

"Probably at home." Gray answered. Natsu face lit up when he got an idea.

"Lets go check on her."

Yeah, i'm kinda worried for her." Gray agreed.

"Loki it's your first time going to Lucy's place right?" Natsu asked as he began to run towards Lucy's apartment.

"No… i'm not going you know? I've had a bad experience with stellar spirit mages.." Loki said with a wave as he left. Madara eyed him curiously as he noticed Loki looking worn out, he activated his sharingan and was surprised. " _Weird… he's magic colour is orange whereas the others are a greenish colour"_ He mused but decided to not worry to much about it.

Erza then began chasing them while scolding them for leaving work to early.

 **Lucy's apartment….**

"Lucy howsit going?" Natsu asked whilst kicked in the door to Lucy's apartment with a greeting. but was greeted with silence and an empty apartment.

"Huh? She isn't here?" Happy wondered out loud as he looked around the room.

"I'm surprised you all seem to break in to your friends apartment." Madara commented with a raised eyebrow.

They all began to check for her in various places while Madara just sat down on the couch in the living room. He had already sensed earlier that she was no longer in the apartment.

Gray decided to check the bathroom, so he prepared himself for a kick before entering. "Is it the bathroom? I've got a feeling the clich scenario would happen!" He yelled and opened the door.

"Not here." Natsu said with a deadpan face.

"You're quick to check the bathroom!" Gray responded.

Happy flew around Lucy's bedroom when he bumped in to a shelf making a box filled with letters fall out.

"What's that?" Madara asked, pointing to at the letters.

"Letters?" Gray asked for himself.

Natsu quickly began reading one. " _Mom i finally got into fairy tail…"_

"Pinky, what you're doing is crime you know." Madara pointed out. Natsu ignored him and continued to read.

" _Mom…. I met this person called Erza today! She is cool and beautiful. And that Natsu…"_ Natsu picked up a new letter that seemed new. Natsu began reading once again.

" _Mom, I've met a new member Fairy Tail today. His name is Madara Uchiha and he makes me unnerved. I can feel his power and its nothing like i have never felt like before. He doesn't appear dangerous or hostile but still his aura is so dark and cold. Well nevermind that, he said something that made me reconsider my relation with dad. He told me to confront him and i don't know what to do…"_ Natsu stopped and Gray started looking for an address.

"Dear mom, dear mom. Are these all to her mom?" Gray asked.

"How come she hasn't sent them?" Natsu mused.

Madara however had already figured out. _"I see, so her mother is most certainly dead."_

He then started to try to locate her by sensory.

Erza then found a note that read " _I'm going home."_ She turned to the rest.

"I'm going home, so she says." Erza explained showing the note.

"What do you mean going home? What the hell is she thinking?" Natsu yelled shocked and concerned.

"Maybe she's still feeling responsible." Happy said.

"Or what i said." Madara mused, not really caring since he thought that it was her private business.

 **Hearthfilia residence…**

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu yelled as team natsu rushed towards her, Erza pulling Madara behind her. Shocking lucy beyond words.

"So you went to visit your moms grave?" Madara asked with a glance towards the statue of a woman, he then noticed a name at the bottom at it "Layla Hearthfilia" it read.

"Yup." Lucy answered. Without thinking Happy flew up to her.

"Eh… you mean your moms…?"

"Happy shut it!" Erza scolded. Together the group began to make their way towards the train station with lucy apologizing for her running away like that.

"Well it's mostly our fault for jumping to conclusion" Erza said.

"So you've solved the problem with your dad i take it?" Madara asked with a raised brow.

"Yea." Lucy said while rubbing the back of her head sheepisly

"Gotta say this citys huge!" Natsu gaped in awe.

Lucy giggled and pointed at a mountain far away. "Ah…. well this is just my garden. My family owns all the land up to those mountains. Huh whats wrong?" Lucy asked noticing the shocked faces.

"Your excellency!" Natsu said saluting.

"It is an honor to know someone so humble!" Gray said also saluting.

Happy flew next to Erza. "Natsu and Gray are down for the count, capn Erza your thoughts?"

"The sky…. Is blue…" Erza said totally spaced out.

Happy then flew next to Madara, "Lieutenant Madara! We need your help." Happy pleaded.

"Never a calm day with Fairy Tail is there?" Madara said ironically. As the odd team began their trip home Natsu's face suddenly lit up when ge got an idea.

"Hey, lets celebrate at Lucy's when we get home!"

"What would we be celebrating flames for brain." Gray scoffed mockingly. Madara just sighed because he knew this would start a fight between the duo.

"What was that, ice princess?!" Natsu yelled clashing his forehead with Gray.

"You heard me squinty eyes!" Madara quickly grew agonized at their constant fighting. With the sharingan spinning and a scary expression Madara made the duo stop pretty fast.

"Wow, i thought only Erza could get those two to stop!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Natsu was not discouraged by this tho.

" We will celebrate the fact that Lucy broke free from her Father of course! So let's have a party at Lucy's." Natsu said happily earning complaints from Lucy about them always being at her apartment.

"Natsu!" Erza suddenly yelled with a scary glare. Making Natsu cower in fear.

"That's a great idea!" Erza continued with a smile, completely changing her mood.

 **Late evening, Lucy's apartment…..**

"All right! Let's play some games!" natsu yelled excited throwing his hands up in joy. Erza the placed an empty bottle on the floor and ordered everybody to sit in a ring around it.

"The guild masters game! Everyone knows the rules right? " Erza asked as everyone nodded. Madara looked annoyed at the situation since he wasn't one for parties nor did he know this game called The guild masters game.

"I'll tell the rules anyway" Erza said as she held up a box with some pallets in it. "Each of these pallets have a number. And there is one that has the mark of the master. The master the pick two numbers, for example one and six. The persons with the number one and six must then do anything the master says." Erza finished with an evil smirk.

"I'm in!" Natsu yelled, swaying a little as he stood up because of their drinking before the game.

"Who is the master?" They all chanted as they drew their sticks.

"It's me!" Erza smirked as she held up the master pallet victoriously. "Number four has to be half nude!" Erza yelled, Natsu began taking off his his vest while saying that it's not that big of a deal.

"All right next round!" "Who is the master?"

"Me?!" Lucy thought, musing on what she was gonna order. "Number two and four has to hug for a minute. Gray and Madara akwardly hugged for a full minute before the torture was over.

"It is me!" Happy said with pride. "Number three and five has to kiss!" Happy said making everyone gasp in horror except for Erza whom just nodded in approval, until she noticed she was number five.

"I'm number three? Well as long as it isn't is Natsu or Gray it won't be a problem. It's just a kiss." Madara thought scanning the room for number five. "Who is number five?" Madara asked.

"I-it's me." Erza answered whilst walking up to Madara with a blush. Standing next to him actually made her feel a little bit short as he was roughly six inches taller than her. Madara gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards a bit.

"Are they actually gonna do it?" Lucy questioned shocked with a small blush herself.

"I don't get it." Natsu commented with a dumbfounded look on his face

Madara then leaned closer until their lips made contact, when they did Erza quickly closed her eyes and just like that it was over. "Let's go for another round, i wanna make natsu and gray kiss next!" Happy grinned evilly.

Erza unconsciously touched her lips with a faint blush. " _It must be the alcohol that's getting to me…" ._

 **Hello Author-Chan here. So this chapter is a filler but the next will be cannon, as always submit ideas and improvements i can make. Did i jump on the romance to quick? See you next time ;)**


	6. The Lion, The Dandy and The Uchiha

**thelich7245: Yes i read something like that as well so the question is would you guys want to see it?**

 **Mathew5641: Thank you as always for your opinion and i'm not even sure anything M rated will happen, if it does happen it's gonna take a while. I am open for suggestions for Madaras title.**

 **MadaraFinUchiha: Yep :) Thanks.**

 **Sgt.Freeman: He is even older than Makarov but was revived and is now twenty years old now in fairy tail.**

 **ericmw8: Thank you!**

 **SifTheGreat: I'm having a little bit of trouble writing because of the horrifying grammar, since i don't have english as my first language. but i will try to update more regulary.**

 **Ulimatrix bearer: Thank you so much for the feedback, i'm so glad that people actually read this fanfic. when he will reveal his story? hmmm i don't know i have to work on it, Madara wouldn't just spill it out to any person or maybe** **no one at all. He must have a reason for it.**

 **Greer123: I will always reply to my comments and i'm happy that you stayed.**

 **Jensen6:Thank you for your feedback.**

 **PandaNoodles: As i told you and i will now tell everyone, This is NOT a rip off. the beginning is taken directly out of the manga and anime and i suppose Minipa did so as well, i have however read a lot of other fanfics with Madara to get** **inspiration because i'm new. i apologize for the grammar but it's just something i think will get better as the story progresses. I don't know how you thought this was a harem cause it is and never will be a harem story. when Madara was a kid he was kinder and more humane, even when the hidden leaf village was created he was not the cold hearted killer he became later on. but this is my story and if i so wanted Madara to wear a pink dress i would do so. Stay if you want but if you dislike** **this story leave, now.**

 **nickclause: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thanks for your feedback, are you sure cause in the** **manga it says Herculean armor. As i told Ulimatrix they will know his story but it has to be a good reason for Madara to tell them. Madara will fight Acnologia and i plan to make Acnologia strong enough to give Madara a real challenge, About him gaining six paths is still in the air i'm working a bit on it.**

 **Guest: Ok i will take your advice :)**

 **Guest: I will not spoil the story but yes i will get rid of some "friendship wins all" battles.**

 **Guest: More there will be.**

 **Guest: Me to but my schedule don't allow it :(**

 **With all that said thank you all for the feedback and love. Let's get right into it. But just one thing….. I can't believe you guys let me forget the number one rule!** **DISCLAIMER i do not own Naruto or Fairy** **Tail!**

"Everyone! from today onwards we can receive job requests again! All of you should work hard!" Mirajane cheered from the temporary bar as the members all cheered in joy.

"Mira can i get a cup of sake?" Madara asked the silver haired barmaid who nodded and poured some sake in a cup.

"Here you go." She said while pushing the cup towards him. Beside Madara sat Lucy, observing her guildmates with an amused expression.

"Why are they so excited? usually they just fool around and drink" Lucy commented, earning a small chuckle from both Mirajane and Madara. "Speaking of which, Loki isn't here."

"The air mage?" Madara questioned as he drank the last of his sake, he didn't really care about Loki but he was bored out of his mind.

"Ah….. Did Lucy fall into Lokis hands as well?" Mira asked with a teasing smile.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed flushed. "I simply wanted to thank him for retrieving my keys, that's all." Lucy continued.

"Mira, another round for me." Madara said with a small blush from the alcohol. From nowhere Cana suddenly sat down next to Madara with a small barrel.

"Huh? Never thought you would be much of a drinker." Cana snickered as she began to chug down the barrel.

"Well there's no challenging jobs to take so this is the only option. besides you really drink to much." Madara said with a small smirk. Mira chuckled as she tried to convince Lucy how beautiful Madara and Cana would be as a pair.

"About your keys, are the stellar spirits angry?" Mira asked with an innocent smile, since she knew Aquarius could be pretty aggressive.

Lucy let out a nervous laughter, "Angry is an understatement. Just thinking about it makes my butt sting." Lucy said whilst rubbing her behind, having a flashback when Aquarius scolded her thoroughly.

"Do you want me to cool it? Gray asked with a deadpan expression.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman. that's sexual harassment!" Lucy scoffed.

Lucy let me see your red butt." Happy teased as he hovered above them.

"This is obvious sexual harassment!" Lucy yelled flustered and frustrated.

Natsu lit his hand aflame whilst having a devilishly smirk. "If i make her butt hurt more i wonder what expression Luce will have?"

"What are you, The devil?!" Lucy exclaimed with shock. A large table suddenly hit Natsu straight in the face, following the words of a furious Titania.

"You dare say that again!?" Erza asked, anger filling her voice as she glared daggers at Laxus.

"I'll say it more clearly. This guild doesn't need weak bastards." Laxus responded with a mocking grin. "To be looked down upon by a guild such as Phantom Lord… How embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone." He then continued with disgust in his voice.

"Laxus is back?" Happy wondered out loud. Gray just sighed at Laxus antics.

"That bastard mouths off as soon as he comes back."

Laxus then turned and pointed at Levy. "I'm talking about you. I heard that you guys were beat up by iron dragon Gajeel. Speaking of which, what are your names? I don't even know. You're a disgrace!" Laxus laughed. Madara scowled at this brat, well Madara himself wasn't the most sociable or kind person but he wasn't a arrogant and pompous fool like this one.

"Who is this overconfident spoiled brat?" Madara asked as he slightly swayed a bit because of his drinking earlier.

"Hey, you're that guy from the lacrima earlier, whom talked down to me and bragged about how you could take me down. I also remember that i promised to teach you about showing the stronger some respect!" Laxus said as he charged at Madara with intense speed. Laxus threw a punch at Madara's face whom caught it with one hand.

"Showing the stronger some respect eh? You can begin with apologizing." Madara said coldly with his Sharingan spinning. Laxus stared at his eyes like he was in a trance until is body caught fire. Laxus let out wild screams in agony as nothing he tried could put out the flames.

"This can all be over." Madara said calmly.

"Never!" Laxus growled as he let out a massive amount of lightning, making the flames vanish along with his wounds. "So it was an illusion." Laxus began to sweat nervously but quickly pulled himself together

"Not this one though." Madara commented as he punched Laxus with an open palm sending him flying.

"Hold on, he has the upper hand against Laxus while being drunk?!" Bisca commented shocked, she and the others knew how strong Laxus were and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Laxus growled as he got up, lightning flickering around him. "Enough, i'll end this with one strike!" Laxus vanished in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Madara. "Got you now!" He smirked victoriously. Just in time Madara crouched, dodging the blow and slammed his hands on the ground.

 **Wood style: Wood dragon!**

Madara yelled as a huge dragon made out of wood rose from the ground. "Now do you wish to keep fighting me, brat? You do have power, there's no doubt but you're still a hundred years to early before you can defeat me." Madara observed as he locked eyes with Laxus and the two of them had an intense stare down.

"I don't have time for this." Laxus said with a scoff and started walking away. When i succeed the guild i'll erase all the weak shits!" Laxus then threw a hateful glee at Madara. "And anyone who opposes me! I will build the strongest guild, a guild nobody will ever look down on!" Laxus declared as he vanished in a flash.

"Inherit… what nonsense is he talking about ?" Lucy sighed as she took a seat at the bar. Mira just sighed as she wiped a mug clean.

"Well you see, it's not really nonsense. Because Laxus is Masters grandson." Mira explained, at this Lucy let out an surprised gasp.

"Figured as much, i could sense he was from Makarovs bloodline but there is something more about him." Madara mused as he sat down next to Lucy and summoned a scroll and started writing some info about Laxus.

"Sensed?" Lucy asked but Madara was to lost in his scroll to notice her.

"So if master retires, the probability of Laxus being the next master is pretty high." Mira continued to explain.

"But i don't wish at all that someone that looks down on his comrades like that to be the next guild master." Lucy said quietly. Natsu walked up to them still fuming from Laxus behavior.

"That bastard!"

"Forget it.. How about this? Want to take a job?" Erza offered Natsu.

"Huh?"

Erza just smiled as she turned to Gray, Madara and Lucy. "Of course, Gray, Lucy and Madara should come too. "Ever since the Eisenwald incident, we keep gathering together. We're like a little team aren't we? Us four if we add Happy that's five." Erza continued with a caring and proud smile.

"Why me?" Madara asked with a raised brow.

"Because you're still new here and it would be good for you too." Erza explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world, but the real reason….

 **Flashback one week earlier…**

 _Erza had been called to see the master right in the middle of construction._ _"Master, was there something you wished to talk about?" Erza asked as she now stood beside the short Master._ _"Yes Erza and it is out of high importance, what do you think about our newest member?" Makarov asked. Erza cast a quick glance at Makarov before continuing._

 _"Well, he is powerful and antisocial but hasn't shown any signs of threat. Although there is something off about him, his cold aura and bloodlust is frightening." Erza said truthfully. Makarov just nodded in agreement._ _"Yes i agree, you see i recently had a talk with him and learned some more about his background. Were he's from, there was a war. A war between two clans, his clan and another. he participated in it at a very young age and witnessed countless children being slaughtered. his brothers included."_ _At this Erza clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in anger, how could they let children fight in a war she thought._

"Yes that was my reaction too. All he has known is war and fighting, therefor i want you to par up with him or at least add him in a team. to teach him about compassion and how we in Fairy Tail look after eachother. Can you do that for me?" Makarov asked.

 _"Of course Master, i will do my best to help him."_

 **End of Flashback...**

"Fine then, i'll accept." Madara said as he nodded.

"Fairy tail's strongest team is born!"

"You guys are the strongest!"

"Is Madara that strong?"

"Are you kidding me? He held off Laxus while being drunk!" Members were gossiping and cheering for the newly constructed team. But two men were not so happy about it…

"Me on the same team as him?" Natsu scoffed whilst glaring daggers at Gray whom returned his own cold glares.

"Not happy?" Erza asked with a scary voice making Natsu and Gray act like bestfriends immediately.

 **Timeskip three days…**

Team Natsu had just cleared out an entire fortress filled with bandits and rouge mages and were making their way home. "Man! Those guys were lame!" Natsu complained loudly as he walked with both hands resting behind his head.

"Shut up, you're annoying squinty eyes!" Gray said with a bored look. "Although those guys were a lot weaker than i thought."

Natsu lit his hand on fire as he glanced at Madara. "I'm fired up now! Today i'll beat you!"

Madara sighed as he caught Natsu's fist with one hand and then swung him down to the ground making a small dent.

"This again? I promise, if you continue I will not hold back!" Madara sighed as he let go of Natsu's hand.. He then saw Loki ahead of them. "Hey isn't that Loki?"

"Huh, what a coincidence. you got work here too?" Natsu asked as he waved cheerfully at the air mage.

"You guys too?" Loki asked whilst rubbing the back of his head,

Lucy then stepped forward, giving a friendly smile. "Ahh, just who i was looking for. About the keys earlier…" The last of her sentence was interrupted by Loki.

"Lucy! Well work to do, must dash:" He exclaimed as he raced away as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"What's with him?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop, confused by Loki's behavior. Gray leaned against Lucy, giving her a curious look. "What have you done to that guy.?"

Lucy just pouted. "I haven't done a thing!" Our small group was in the small town called Balsam Town, just a little west of Magnolia. It's a great sight-seeing spot for oriental architectures.

"I could really need some relaxation in the hot springs now." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy!" Erza said making the blonde shiver in response. "That's a great idea." She continued as they all set their path towards the hot springs..

 **Timeskip hot springs……..**

"Hmmm, this is actually quite nice, it's been a long time since i enjoyed this." Madara hummed, it was rare for him to allow himself to relax like this. Suddenly Natsu ran towards the water and jumped in.

"Cannonball!"

"Can't i get one minute of peace?" Madara asked rhetorically. Gray shaked his head no in response. "Anyway. Hey Madara, i've been wanting to ask a thing." Gray said.

"Ask away." Madara answered, curiously waiting for the question.

"What's your story?" Gray asked as he wanted to know more about Madara and his background,

"Well let's see… I was the oldest out of five sons, and my father was the Uchiha clan's leader." Madara answered with a small smile, thinking about rare days when he and his siblings had a day off and didn't have to participate in the war. Since he was in a different world there would be no harm in letting his guildmates know a little about himself.

"You had four younger brothers? That must've been tough." Gray chuckled a bit, imagining a young Madara trying to tend to four unruly brothers.

"Yeah, there were moments when we fought quite viciously." Madara chuckled but soon stopped. the memories of him watching one after another of his siblings die was disturbing to say the least.

"So where are they now?" Natsu asked, not noticing they dark expression on Madara's face.

"Their dead." Madara answered the fire mage emotionless. Silence grew over the trio.

"I'm sorry." Gray said sincerely. he had no idea how it felt to lose your siblings, but he figured it felt somewhat like when he lost his master.

"No. It's fine, i've accepted their deaths a long time ago." Madara sighed. he then looked at Natsu and Gray. "And you? What are your stories?"

Natsu spoke up first, glad to change the subject. "I lived in the forest when i was young, and was raised by my father, Igneel. but one day he vanished, and i have been looking for him ever since.

"Igneel huh? That's a strange name." Madara commented.

"Yeah, he was a fire dragon. It was he who learned me how to use Dragon slayer magic:" Madara decided not to poke deeper in that story as he turned to Gray.

"And you?"

"My town was destroyed by a demon called Deliora. I was rescued by a woman called Ur. She trained me and taught me Ice make magic, my goal was to avenge my family and town. I confronted the demon but was way to weak, my master gave her life to defend me." Gray said, levitating a snowflake in his hand as he sent it up towards the sky.

"You have my condolences." Madara said before he got up from the bath. "How about we return to our room, i think we have shirked our duties for to long.."

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled, holding two pillows.

"Ugh, keep it down guys. i'm sleepy over here." Gray complained, already was laying down on his futon. "I agree with Gray, just go to sleep Natsu." Madara sighed. He already knew the hot headed fire mage wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Hey, come on! We're at a real ryokan! If you're staying at a ryokan, you've got to have a pillow-brawl" Natsu declared, feeling excited.

"Pillow-brawl?" Madara questioned.

"Isn't it pillow-fights?" Gray pointed out with a sweat drop. Erza and Lucy walked through the doors, Erza holding some pillows. "Hahaha… I have already secured all of the best pillows."

I'll take out Erza right now!" Natsu yelled, he then threw his pillow at Erza who dodged by jumping over it so it hit Gray in the face instead.

"Natsu! Why you…" Gray said angry as he began to strip. Madara watched as the group fought viciously. "Are they for real? Pillow fights at their age?" Lucy stretched a bit. "Maybe i'll give this a go to!" She said before being hit by a barrage of pillows. The force was enough to push her through the wall.

Madara quickly grew tired of the loud noise and pillows coming dangerously close to him. His patience run out the moment a pillow aimed at Erza hit him in the face. "That's it.." Madara said with a scary, pissed off expression, his sharingan spinning wildly making Gray, Natsu and Erza shiver in fear. Madara then threw the pillows with such force it knocked the trio out.

"How bothersome." Madara said as he laid down on his futon, ready for the night.

 **The next day, at Fairy Tail…**

Natsu and Gray were glaring intensely at eachother with pissed off expressions, both looking injured as they were bandaged at various places. Elfman observed them with a sweatdrop. "What's with them?"

"I heard they got hurt over a pillow fight during a mission." Mira answered with a small smile.

How hard do you have to throw a pillow to get hurt like that?" Elfman questioned. Madara leaned over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hard."

"Why do you have to take pillow-fights so seriously?" Gray questioned, bumping heads with Natsu.

"I do everything with effort!" Natsu retorded."

"And you still lost!"

"We both lost, but i'm still better than you at pillow-fights.!" Natsu said with a smug smile. At the same time they both turned around to look in Lucy's direction. ""Lucy who won?!"" They both asked in unison.

Lucy gave them a cold pissed off glare. "Shut up." Natsu and Gray widened their eyes in shock before bowing and apologizing.

"Whoa, somebody besides Erza managed to put a stop between those two." A man said, clearly shocked.

"Good show Lucy!" another man complimented her.

Happy looked at Lucy with concerned. "Lucy are you upset?" The little exceed questioned. Lucy gave Happy a faint smile, although you could clearly see that she was troubled.

"No i'm fine." Lucy assured the cat.

"Are you still mad about my prank?" Happy asked, earlier he had given Lucy a fish flavoured cake.

"What? No, do i seem that uptight?" Lucy scoffed. she then let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry… i just have a lot on my mind." Lucy said as she gently petted Happy.

"Want to talk about it?" Madara offered.

"I'll pass but thanks for the offer." Lucy responded, giving the Uchiha a small smile.

"Hey, is Loki here?" A girl asked Mira. At the bar was around ten girls standing all looking as if they were looking for someone.

"Where's loki?"

"He's gone too far."

"Who are you guys?"

"Who are you?"

Madara's eye twitched in annoyance at the loud noise. "What's going on?"

"They're girls from town, i guess they're all claiming to be Loki's girlfriend." Happy responded. Mira was sweating nervously from all the questions she was getting and looked at Madara for help. He sighed and got up.

"Look girls he isn't here so please keep it down or leave." Madara said in a calm tone trying to be polite. Instantly the girls stopped asking questions and all gained hearts in their eyes.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around before." A beautiful brunette asked with a flirtatious wink.

Madara remained unfazed by her obvious attempt to flirt. After all he wanted a strong women so the child would carry the best genes. "Madara Uchiha."

"Wow are you strong?" Another girl asked.

"I'm one of the ten wizard saints so yes i am strong." Madara answered coldly, hinting that he wanted to be left alone. A certain redhead noticed the commotion regarding Madara. Erza marched to the group and grabbed Madara by the collar, dragging him out of the crowd.

"Sorry girls, but me and Madara have a job to do." Erza said with a scary tone, making all the girls shiver and back off. Madara glanced at Erza with curiosity at her behavior but brushed it off as nothing.

"A job huh?" Madara said with a raised brow, silently hoping it wasn't a boring one.

"No, i just saw that you were in trouble and decided to help you." Erza said now letting go off Madara, helping him up. Gray ran up to them with a stressed look on his face.

"Guys! Loki's left Fairy Tail!"

"We need to find him. Madara search for him in town." Erza ordered however the said Uchiha just sat down cross legged and made a hand sign. "We have no time for this, Gray you will go look for Loki in town." Erza said as she decided to look for him near the guildhall.

 _"Let's see if i can find Loki…"_ Madara thought as he was infusing chakra trying to locate Loki by trying to sense him. _"Let's see… Ah there you are"_ Madara located Loki at a waterfall not to far from his own location. _"Wait what's this?"_ He sensed a person or entity with chakra in Fiore. _"Damn it. It disappeared before i could deduce what exactly it was."_ He then vanished in high speed using sunshin, moving towards Loki's location.

Loki was standing, facing the waterfall when he heard footsteps behind him. "And here i thought Lucy would be the one to find me." He said in a joking manner.

"I see now, your energy is fading. Your dying." Madara said as he could see the faint golden glow off magic in Loki with his sharingan. "You're a celestial spirit aren't you?"

Loki widened his eyes in shock. "H-how did you know?"

Madara pointed at his eyes. "With my eyes i can see magic like colours, and i couldn't help but notice that yours is very similar to Lucy's keys. Now i don't know a lot about spirits but you just confirmed my theory." Madara continued causing Loki to chuckle faintly.

"Heh, you're a smart one. So what now?"

"Don't ask me, i can sense Lucy approaching i guess she is the one you need to talk with. But i will say this, don't always try to do thing by yourself and rely on your own abilities." Madara advised before he vanished using sunshin. Madara knew he was being a hypocrite since that's how he lived, but he knew only a few people can have that lifestyle and Loki wasn't one of them.

Madara observed how Lucy came rushing towards the waterfall, looking for Loki, Loki then explained how he indirectly killed his former owner Karen. Loki kept explaining how he wanted to repent for is sin by staying in this world until he eventually died. He then fell down and started to fade away.

"I've reached my limits." Loki panted as he laid helplessly on the ground completely exhausted.

"Open door off the lion! Return to the spirit world" Lucy shouted as she let out a tremendous amount of magic.

"I never thought that girl would have this much magic in her, oh well." Madara commented as he observed the two of them from a distance.

"Stop, don't add to my sin!" Loki pleaded as he wanted nothing more than to repent.

"What sin? If that's the rule in the spirit world, then i'll change it!" Lucy shouted. An enormous gust of wind blasted through them and the water parted as a portal opened.

Loki's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way.. The stellar spirit king!"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he activated his sharingan. _"Now, what do we have here? If i ever get the chance i would like to have a… spar with that spirit. It seems like a fun challenge."_ Madara thought. After a little while Lucy was able to convince the Spirit king to let Loki back to the spirit world. Lucy were about to collapse when Madara caught her before she could fall. "I'm impressed." Madara complimented her. "Let's get back."

 **Back at the Guild…**

Natsu was inspecting Loki from all angles with a suspicious look on his face. "You're a stellar spirit?!"

Loki rubbed the back off his head sheepishly. " Yeah… That's pretty much it."

"I never noticed at all…" Gray said.

"Wait so what spirit are you?" Natsu questioned curious.

"Loki's the lion spirit." Lucy said from where she sat at the bar. Happy walked up to Loki with a big smile.

"A lion? That means a grown up cat doesn't it?"

Loki crouched down and gave the cat a friendly smile. "That's right.

"No it's not!" Lucy complained wildly.

"Well i've not fully recovered yet so it's probably time for me to get back." Loki said before he turned to Lucy and the rest. "By the way, here." Loki handed Lucy three tickets.

"What's this?" Lucy asked while she inspected the tickets.

"Well since i can't stay in the human world for long periods of time anymore…. I've got these tickets for a resorts hotel that i had planned on inviting all my girlfriends to. You guys really helped me out. So i'm giving these to you. You should go and have a good time." Loki said with a wink.

"The beach!" Lucy cried out in happiness and excitement

"I've never stayed at such a ritzy hotel." Gray yelled out shocked, eyeing the ticket like it was something out of this world.

"I've already given one to Erza and one to Madara as well." Loki said pointing at Madara's direction. "After all, he found me first and gave me a valuable advise."

"Wait, he found you before me?" Lucy questioned, quickly becoming depressed at the fact Madara had found Loki, a spirit before her. Erza walked passed them already dressed in a bikini with her enormous carriage of luggage behind her.

"Why are you guys just standing around? If you want to hitch a ride, feel free to hop on.." Erza said pointing her thumb towards her luggage.

"Hn" Madara shocked all by teleporting to the carriage with sunshin, he then slowly sat down cross-legged on one of the bags Erza had. "Let's go" Madara said with a deadpan expression.

""Don't act so casual after that!" They shouted in unison at the Uchiha sitting on a mountain off luggage.

"Hahaha! Madara is the king of luggage!" Natsu joked causing them all to snicker except an annoyed Uchiha whom put Natsu in an illusion where Natsu was forced to ride a rollercoaster.

 **And so…..**

Our group were enjoying themselves at the beach with various activities such as volleyboll and diving while Madara decided to relax on the beach. Later that night Erza was relaxing on the balcony off her hotel room wearing a black bikini. A nightmare of her days as a slave disturbed her sleep and forced her awake. She was breathing heavily and sweating.

"I must have dozed off" Erza said whilst she checked herself out in her reflection before requipping into her usual armor. _"I'm more at ease i armor. Fufu… there's no changing a girl like me."_ Erza thought before there was a knock on her door. She went to open and saw Madara. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie, he wore matching pants and dress shoes while his wild unruly hair remained the same.

"the others and i are going down to the casino, do you want to join?" Madara asked clearly uncomfortable since he felt confined by the suit.

"Yeah, sure but i never thought you would be someone to dress up." Erza said while she unconsciously checked the Uchiha out, it was a lie if she said that he didn't look good in it. Even a blind girl could see that.

"Lucy, Natsu and Gray forced me too. They threatened to burn my gunbai." Madara muttered, even he couldn't have saved his gunbai from Natsu.

"Well then i guess i should change as well." Erza said as she requipped into a elegant purple strapless dress with red rose marks on it, her hair was tied in a bun as well.

"This should work right? Now we match." Erza said with a wink. Together they set off for the casino and Madara couldn't help but glance at Erza from time to time, appreciating her beauty . " _What the hell is wrong with me? I want to rebuild the clan but love is not necessary. It will only weaken me. I do not have any feelings towards this woman."_ Madara convinced himself.

Later down at the casino Natsu and Happy was playing roulette."Seventeen, come on!" Natsu said.

"You can do it seventeen!" Happy cheered as the orbs almost landed on seventeen but rolled over into sixteen.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled as he tried to blow the small orb back to seventeen.. He then reached for the orb but a staff member stopped him.

"Sir please stop that!"

"It landed on seventeen but then it clicked and it slipped over the edge! What's with this thing?!" Natsu questioned furious.

"Yes well that's why it's called roulette…" The staff member tried to explain.

"Haha! That guys such a bumpkin." Gray laughed from where sat at a slot machine.

"Gray-sama." Gray turned to the voice and was shocked to see none less than Juvia. A former member of the elite four that Gray battled during the Phantom battle.

"I tagged along…" Juvia explained as she had a faint blush.

Meanwhile Natsu was throwing a fit. "I said i saw it! You can't fool these eyes!"

"Boy…" A man that looked like a shape off blocks said. "When you're in a place for adult entertainment, you should just enjoy it in a dandy fashion…"

"S…." Happy began with square eyes full of shock.

"Square man?!" Natsu continued also shocked.

"Boy, let me give you some advice." The blocky man said whilst he spun wildly on his chair. "There is only two paths a man can take. He can live in a dandy fashion." He continued before he leaped towards Natsu. He then grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pushed a gun into Natsu's mouth.

"Or he can just keel over and die, that's all."

""He's got a gun!" The civilians started to flee in terror.

"Wh… What are you doing?" Happy asked terrified by the man.

"Looks like you're done."

 **Meanwhile with Gray and Juvia…**

"I heard Phantom got disbanded or something like that." Gray said after Juvia had explained her situation.

"Yes." Juvia said with a small sigh. "Juvia is once again an independant mage." Juvia said as she caressed a pendant that looked exactly like the Fairy Tails guildmark.

"Umm so i'm guessing you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail then?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop.

"Very much so!" Juvia exclaimed as she wanted nothing other than to be with her beloved Gray.

"But you know, after the stunt you guys just pulled… I mean i wouldn't mind, but i wonder what the master would say." Gray said.

"Juvia will do anything!" Juvia yelled out when a tall man walked up behind them. The man then proceeded to swat Juvia away with an open pall, sending her flying.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted before glaring at the man coldly. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

The tall man met Grays cold gaze emotionless. "Gray Fullbuster, if i'm not mistaken? Where is Erza?"

 **With Erza, Lucy and Madara…**

Erza had just won another game off poker and a crowd was gathered behind them. "Kyaa! Erza you're amazing!" Lucy complemented with awe.

"Tch" Madara gripped the side off the table, cracking it startling some people behind him as he leaked out some power.. He had lost three times in a row and was getting mighty annoyed.

"Fufu… Lucks on my side today." Erza said with confidence.

"Time for a dealer change." A tanned man with white hair said.

"Right now i feel like i can't lose no matter who i'm up against." Erza said eyeing the new dealer, she got the feeling that she had met this guy before.

The dealer shuffled his deck before dealing out five cards, all off them spelling out the word "death." The man smirked. "If that's the case. why don't we enjoy a special game, except we won't be betting with coins… Let's bet with our lives. Erza-Neesan."

"Shou…" Erza uttered clearly shaken and frozen in disbelief.

 **So that's it for this chapter. One thing i will do is make Lucy and Happy have more moments together because i think it's adorable (Kyaaa). I have also planned to put Madara in a major disadvantage since he would totally KO everyone in the tower of heaven. As always tell me how i can improve this story. Also don't be afraid to tell me about things you want to see in this fic. And at last… What do you think Madara's title gonna be** **? I could use some help.**


End file.
